TWO WORLDS Chapter I Cherryblossom Flowers
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: O início da lenda dos Senshis de Aikachi


T W O W O R L D S P R O J E C T

Two Worlds - Chapter I - Cherrybloom Flowers

Two Worlds - Capítulo Primeiro - Flores de Cerejeira

--A Terra. Lar de inúmeros seres. De inúmeras histórias. Poucos sabem, que a Terra é protegida por dois mundos. Os Dois Reinos Protetores. O Reino da Luz, o Reino Branco de Aikachi, responsável por todo o equilíbrio da Terra. E o Reino Escuro de Tsumiyami, um local aonde todo o mal destinado à Terra é aprisionado. Mas, nem tudo é perfeito. O sombrio senhor do Tsumiyami resolveu se rebelar contra a Luz. Secretamente, ele começa a enviar pessoas para espalhar o mal pela Terra.

A Saga de Aikachi, dos Oito Senshis, e de todo o mundo começa...aqui...--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : Um encontro, uma despedida, e um despertar! - 1a Parte**

Tomoeda - Japão

21 de Março

--Era mais um dia comum em Tomoeda. Mas, para algumas pessoas que moravam alí, esse dia mudaria para sempre suas vidas.

Sakura Kinomoto, cuja vida já havia lhe mostrado coisas inusitadas, como o fato dela ser uma Maga e CardCaptor, era uma simples, porém esforçada estudante do 3º Colegial. Apaixonada por Shaoran Li, ela mal sabia que neste dia, o primeiro da Primavera, seus sonhos seriam arrasados, e uma pessoa entraria em sua vida. Para sempre.--

Sakura: Bom dia Tomoyo-chan!

Tomoyo: Bom dia Sakura-chan. Como vai?

Sakura: Eu estou bem...você...viu o Li-kun?

Tomoyo: Ahn...

Sakura: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Sim, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: O que está escondendo?

Tomoyo: Eu? Nada. Por quê?

Sakura: Aonde está o Li...?

Professora Monou: Senhorita Kinomoto, ainda não foi informada? Shaoran Li partirá para Hong Kong em algumas horas. Ele não a avisou?  
Sakura: O quê? Isso não é possível! Só pode ser alguma brincadeira...

Professora Monou: Sinto em informar que não é. Eu sei o quanto gostava dele, mas Shaoran está voltando. E pelo o que soube, ele irá se casar em breve.

Sakura: O que você disse? Casar?

Tomoyo: Acalme-se...Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Meu...meu Li...casar...com ...outra...?

--Sakura tentou sair correndo, mas foi impedida pela professora Monou e por sua amiga Tomoyo. Contendo as lágrimas, Sakura sentou-se, enquanto todos a observavam com pesar, sabendo que ela sentia uma tristeza tremenda.--

Professora Monou: Bem...como vocês já ficaram sabendo...Sakura, contenha-se! Shaoran Li retornará para Hong Kong hoje. Mas eu recebi a notícia de que outro aluno entrará em nossa turma hoje...Tenham paciência com ele, pois ele praticamente não sabe falar nada em japonês. Ele vem do Brasil, portanto, sejam gentis com ele. E Sakura, não o assuste com a sua choradeira...:Por favor, entre jovem Rafael-kun.

--Todos olharam anciosos para a porta, mas não havia ninguém lá. Na realidade, sem que ninguém percebesse, Rafael já estava sentado atrás de Sakura. Ao vê-lo, a professora o chamou, olhando pasmamente para ele.--

Professora Monou: Rafael, por favor, venha até aqui e...tente se apresentar...ahn...está me entendendo?

Rafael: Estou entendendo sim professora. Desculpe, eu esqueci que aqui eu preciso me apresentar antes de me sentar. Com licença, desculpem-me todos, meu nome é Rafael Gangi, vim de São Paulo, Brasil, e espero não atrapalhar muito vocês. "Ohayo Gozaimasu".

--Toda a classe respondeu em uníssono: Bom dia. Todos, com exceção de Sakura, que olhava para baixo, para fora, e para o nada, perdida em seus pensamentos. Após a aula, Sakura não se levantara, pois nem ouvira o toque do sinal.--

Rafael: Sakura, certo?

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Oi?

Sakura: O...quê...?  
Rafael: Seu nome é Sakura, certo?

Sakura: Ah...sim...

Rafael: Precisa de ajuda?

Sakura: Ajuda...?  
Rafael: Você está deprimida...se quiser eu posso te ajudar...

Sakura: Ajudar como?

Rafael: O Li te abandonou né?

Sakura: Como sabe...e como fala tão bem japonês?

Rafael: Eu soube através dos seus, digo, nossos colegas. E sobre o japonês eu explico depois...

Sakura: O Li voltou prá Hong Kong...ele nem me avisou...

Rafael: Ei...não entre em depressão por causa de um garoto...

Sakura: Você tem experiência nisso por acaso..?  
Rafael: Ih, nem queira saber Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Como assim?

Rafael: É uma longa história, hihi. Vamos, se quiser pode desabafar comigo!

Sakura: Obrigada pelo apoio, Rafael-kun.

--Sakura abraçou Rafael, que se surpreendeu com a atitude da garota. Fazia tempo que uma garota não o abraçava. Principalmente de uma forma tão próxima.--

Rafael: Ahn...se sente melhor...Senhorita...Sakura-chan...?

Sakura: Sim...mas...poderia ir comigo até minha casa...? Não quero andar sozinha...

Rafael: Qual o motivo disso...?

Sakura: Ahn...eu me sentiria melhor se fosse com alguém, e não sozinha...

Rafael: Ahn..tá...eu vou com você...

Sakura: Obrigada, Rafael-kun...

--Os dois sairam em silêncio. O que nenhum dos dois esperava era o encontro que aconteceria, no Parque do Rei Pinguim. Um encontro que mudaria os eventos daquela tarde, e consequentemente, da vida de Rafael e Sakura.--

Sakura: Rafael...como é o Brasil?  
Rafael: Quente. Lindo. É violento, mas eu amo ele. Principalmente São Paulo.

Sakura: Ahhh...que bom!

Rafael: Ahn...

--No meio do parque, a figura de Shaoran Li se postava. Sua sombra parecia uma figura escura que ameaçava engolir Rafael e Sakura. Shaoran riu, nervoso. Rafael se posicionou à frente de Sakura.--

Shaoran: Sakura...não é possível...já está com outro...?

Sakura: ...Vamos Rafael-kun. Não é ninguém importante.

Shaoran: Como assim Sakura? Eu sou seu namo...

Sakura: Você vai para Hong Kong e vai se casar. Não venha com essa estoria de que é meu namorado. Eu não quero mais ver você!

Rafael: Acalme-se Sakura.

Sakura: Vamos Rafa-kun. Por favor.

Rafael: Sakura, acalme-se...ahh...

--Sakura saiu, puxando Rafael pelo braço. Shaoran Li ficou parado, observando Sakura pela última vez, imaginando se teria feito a escolha certa em ir para Hong Kong..--

Sakura: Rafael...obrigada...obrigada por estar comigo...

Rafael: Não precisa agradecer.

Sakura: Ahn...por que disse que tinha experiência? Digo...em ser rejeitado..

Rafael: Eu já tive uma namorada...o final do namoro só nào foi mais trágico porque não teve morte...

Sakura: Nossa. Hihi. Por favor, entre.

Rafael: Ahn...mas...

Sakura: Tem vergonha? Tem vergonha de uma menina te convidar prá entrar na casa dela?

Rafael: Não sei, nunca fui convidado.

Sakura: Ahn...está sendo convidado agora! Entre..

Rafael: Mas...

Sakura: Sem mas! Entre!

Rafael: Tá...como quiser...com licença Senhorita Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Fique a vontade. E pode me chamar de Sakura só.

Rafael: Obrigado...Sakura.

--Rafael entrou, observando Sakura lentamente. Não sabia se deveria estar alí, ou por que ela o queria alí, mas ele estava lá. E agora deveria enfrentar o destino.--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Um encontro, uma despedida, e um despertar! - 2a Parte**

Rafael: Quem era ele?

Sakura: Ele? Ele quem?  
Rafael: O garoto no parque. Pareciam muito íntimos.

Sakura: Ele? Ah, ele.

Rafael: Shaoran Li, se não me engano.

Sakura: Ele...ele era meu namorado. Era. Não é e nunca mais vai ser...

Rafael: Nunca diga nunca...

Sakura: Ahn? Por quê?

Rafael: É melhor nunca disse nunca do que se arrepender depois.

Sakura: Mas ele...ele era meu namorado...eu confiava cegamente nele...o amava acima de tudo e ele...

Rafael: Ele...?

--Sakura sentou-se. Fitava Rafael com um olhar triste. Rafael se aproximou, e Sakura respondeu a ele chorosamente...--

Sakura: Ele..ele era meu namorado...e sem me avisar...do nada...vai...vai se mu..mudar e...ca..casar com outra...

Rafael: Sakura...se ele fez isso, ele não merece suas lágrimas. No fundo, acho que não se deve confiar em ninguém, nem naqueles que você mais quer bem...

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Porque todo o ser humano, acima de tudo, pensa nele mesmo... É egoísta e não vê o sentimento que pode estar acometendo os outros...não vê esse sentimento inominável...

Sakura: E...mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Rafael: Shaoran Li traiu sua confiança. Portanto, ele não merece seu amor, suas lágrimas e nem sua consideração...

Sakura: E você? Já traiu a confiança de alguém?  
Rafael: Provavelmente..ninguém nunca me falou, mas provavelmente eu já tenha feito isso...

Sakura: Traíria a minha?

Rafael: Como assim?

Sakura: Eu sinto algo em você, Rafael...algo que não é normal...

Rafael: Como assim?  
Sakura: Você traíria minha confiança?

Rafael: Não sei. Não posso dizer...não conheço você nem há um dia...

Sakura: É, eu sei...mas sinto algo estranho e diferente em você...

Rafael: Desculpa falar mas...Esse papinho tá muuuuuuito estranho...

Sakura: Ai, me desculpe...acho melhor conversarmos na escola amanhã...

Rafael: É...eu já não estou entendendo mais nada...

--Sakura, se levantou, abriu a porta e suspirou. Rafael se aproximou, cumprimentou-a e foi surpreendido por Sakura. Um beijo. Um beijo longo e caloroso. Uma porta fechada. Rafael ficou olhando para a porta, sem entender absolutamente mais nada. Voltou lentamente para casa. Sakura, chocada com o que ela mesmo tinha feito, se atirou à cama, em meio a um sentimento de amor e de culpa...--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Revelação**

22 de Março

--Sakura observava o céu. Tomoyo a observava. Rafael permanecia sentado de olhos fechados. Estavam sentados no pátio e ainda não haviam se falado desde a tarde anterior. Percebendo algo estranho, Tomoyo, propositalmente se afastou. Encostou-se no muro próximo à eles, e começou a filmar tudo. Sakura permanecia quieta. Rafael resolveu falar com ela.--

Rafael: Por quê?

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Por que você me beijou, Sakura?

Sakura: Para...

Rafael: Para...?

Sakura: Para provar a mim mesma que eu poderia amar outra pessoa, e também para te mostrar que aquela garota não soube aproveitar a pessoa que você é...e...

Rafael: E?

Sakura: Acho que eu estou...mesmo te conhecendo ontém...

Rafael: Não diga besteiras Sakura...por favor...não nos conhecemos...por favor, não diga isso. É impossível você sentir isso por mim...Desculpe se estou sendo rude mas...

Sakura: Mas...

Rafael: Mas você também não precisa provar nada a ninguém, nem a você mesma. E eu não me importo muito com garotas...se eu ficar sozinho, vai dar quase que na mesma...

Sakura: Bobinho.

Rafael: Ahn?  
Sakura: Você é um bobinho mesmo. e está certo. Me desculpe...e desculpe pelo beijo...

Rafael: Não se desculpe...mesmo.

--Rafael sorriu sem jeito. Sakura, sorriu, mas ao perceber o reflexo do Sol na lente da câmera de Tomoyo, virou o rosto, mas começou a rir. Rafael levantou-se, e foi seguido pelo olhar de Sakura até adentrar a escola. Tomoyo retornou para junto da amiga, e não comentou nada sobre o que tinha presenciado. Após a aula, Rafael saiu antes de Sakura, mas esta o alcançou, e o segurou firme, como se não quisesse que ele continuasse andando.--

Sakura: Aonde vai?

Rafael: Para casa.

Sakura: Ahn...sozinho?

Rafael: É...minha casa fica do lado oposto à sua...

Sakura: Ah...

Rafael: Você...

Sakura: Eu...?

Rafael: Por acaso você não quer ir sozinha, de novo?

Sakura: Não, não é isso...

Rafael: Sakura?

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: O que foi?

Sakura: Como assim?

Rafael: Por que me segurou?

Sakura: Você não se despediu de mim...

Rafael: Eu disse te vejo amanhã...

Sakura: Mas...

Rafael: Mas...?

Sakura: Nada...deixa prá lá...

Rafael: Sakura-chan...amanhã nós conversamos...

Sakura: Amanhã...

--Sakura se virou. Rafael, imediatamente a puxou para perto e beijou-a. Sem dizer nada, soltou-a e afastou-se. Sakura, sorriu e também se afastou...Mais a frente, o céu escureceu. Folhas começaram a voar. Rafael olhou para os lados e uma sombra cercou-o.--

Rafael: Argh...

Eriol: Não se preocupe, caro Rafael. Este é seu nome não?

Rafael: Quem é você...?  
Eriol: Meu nome é Eriol. Eriol Hiiragisawa. Sou o Mago Clow. O Mago do Sol.

Rafael: Mago...do Sol?

Eriol: Isso não tem importância agora. Vejo que você e Sakura estão se dando muito bem.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Não se preocupe. Sua missão é ajudá-la mesmo.

Rafael: Que missão?

Eriol: Ora, Rafael Gangi. Sua missão é ajudar a Maga da Estrela e CardCaptor, Sakura Kinomoto a capturar as quatro Cartas Seladas que restam.

Rafael: Que história é essa?

Eriol: Você tem poderes mágicos. Não tem? Vamos, diga, eu sei que tem.

Rafael: Sim...tenho...

Eriol: Você consegue disparar o quê? Uma magia?

Rafael: Sim...

Eriol: Já ouviu falar sobre Aikachi e Tsumiyami?

Rafael: Aikachi e Tsumiyami?  
Eriol: Sim. Os Dois Mundos. Os Dois Reinos que protegem a Terra.

Rafael: Apenas uma vez...em um sonho...

Eriol: Bem...Você teve uma premonição do seu próprio destino. Eu sou Eriol Hiiragisawa, como já disse. Sou o Mago do Sol, Um dos Guardiães de Aikachi. Estou aqui para pedir à você que ajude Sakura a capturar as quatro cartas restantes e derrotar o enviado das Trevas.

Rafael: Como? Eu não tenho poderes.

Eriol: Tudo em seu tempo. Seu futuro é grandioso. Rafael Gangi, Guardião do...bem, melhor deixar você mesmo descobrir. Tome. Guarde isto com cuidado. Está será sua arma para toda a sua vida. Mas, ela só o obedecerá se você a empunhar para o bem.

--Eriol entregou a Rafael um longo manto branco. Dentro dele, uma espada, envolta em luz e energia, flutuava. Ao tocá-la, Rafael sentiu todo o seu corpo adormecer, como se uma intensa corrente energética o atravessasse.--

Eriol: Esta é a Infinithyon. A Espada Lendária do Infinito. E, Rafael, a única magia que você tem é de Luz...

Rafael: Lightaga.

Eriol: Sim. A mais primitiva de todas as energias. Mas creio que você vai desenvolver seu poder com o passar do tempo. E agora tenho que lhe explicar mais de sua missão.

Rafael: Como?

Eriol: O enviado pelo senhor do Tsumiyami se chama Emen Makaiyokai. Seu nome signicaria algo como Demônio do Inferno. Portanto, você deve ter uma idéia de sua crueldade e força.

Rafael: E o que eu posso fazer para ajudar a Sakura?

Eriol: Bem, você deverá ajudá-la a capturar as cartas. Lutando ao lado dela já é um bom começo.

Rafael: E o que são essas cartas?

Eriol: Cartas mágicas. Dentro delas existem forças de magia negra. Medo, Vazio, Terror e Morte. A carta Medo faz com que tudo ao seu redor perca a esperança. A carta Vazio faz desaparecer os sentimentos, e recuperá-los é praticamente impossível. A carta Vácuo, que Sakura capturou, nem se compara a esta. A Terror, como o nome já diz, traz pavor e discórdia para todos e a carta Morte...

Rafael: Mata?

Eriol: Sim. Mata a alma e o corpo. Essas quatro foram criadas pelo Mago Clow, ou seja, por mim, no passado, com a intuição de proteger o mundo contra os enviados das Trevas, mas elas se perderam no tempo, e agora, Emen as libertou, e vai fazer de tudo para que elas ataquem o mundo, começando por Tomoeda.

Rafael: Ajudarei.

Eriol: Só mais uma coisa. A Sakura é uma menina excelente. Não a magoe...

--Eriol desapareceu no ar. Rafael suspirou, olhando para o céu. Seu destino começara a mudar. Sua vida, nunca mais seria a mesma.--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : Sussurros na Chuva - 1a Parte**

23 de Março

--O dia amanheceu chuvoso em Tomoeda. Rafael demostrava preocupação em seu rosto. Sakura, bem mais alegre do que a dois dias atrás, abraçou-o. Rafael apenas pediu que ela o soltasse. Sakura, hesitante, perguntou o que havia acontecido, após se sentar.--

Rafael: Nada. Nada aconteceu, CardCaptor. Ou melhor, Maga da Estrela.

Sakura: Ahn...como sabe?

Rafael: Eriol.

Sakura: Eriol? Você conhece ele?

Rafael: Conheço, conheci, ontém!

--Rafael explicou tudo para Sakura, que ouviu tudo espantada. Jamais imaginara que haveria que capturar outras cartas. Nem queria que Rafael soubesse que ela sabia usar magia.--

Sakura: Desculpe...então o que eu senti em você era magia...

Rafael: Sim...foi por isso que eu sei japonês...

Sakura: Como?

Rafael: A magia faz com que eu entenda todas as línguas, e faz com que as pessoas me entendam.

Sakura: Nossa...

Rafael: Sakura, se for muito arriscado eu faço isso sozinho.

Sakura: Você não é um CardCaptor. Não pode capturar as cartas. Deixe disso e apenas fique comigo para ajudar...seria bom ter você do lado...

Rafael: Isso...preciso te falar disso, mesmo.

Sakura: Disso o quê?

Rafael: Já fomos longe demais...Já passamos do limite...devemos parar com isso...

Sakura: Calma...não fique assim...

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: O quê?

--O sinal tocou antes que Rafael pudesse falar. Mesmo sob chuva, eles desceram para os treinos de Educação Física. As garotas ficaram dentro do ginásio praticando saltos, enquanto os garotos jogaram na quadra. Sakura mantinha na cabeça a curiosidade sobre o que Rafael iria dizer, enquanto Rafael, odiando ter que se molhar, pensava em como ajudar Sakura a capturar as quatro cartas...Após a aula, Rafael ficou sentado, descansando. Sakura se aproximou com uma toalha, e enxugou seu rosto. Assustado, ele quase bateu a cabeça, mas ao perceber que era Sakura, se acalmou.--

Rafael: Você me assustou...

Sakura: Eu só vim te enxugar, calma...

Rafael: Eu poderia me enxugar sozinho...

Sakura: Mas não se enxugou. Se ficar molhado pode pegar um resfriado, tá?

Rafael: Obrigado...

Sakura: Você não tem que agradecer! Eu só faço isso pelo seu bem!

Rafael: Sakura, você não está preocupada?

Sakura: Com o quê? Com as cartas?

Rafael: É. Não está?

Sakura: Não. Eu tenho você para me ajudar...isso é o suficiente para me animar...

Rafael: Obrigado pela confiança...

Sakura: Hehe. Ora, e o que você ia me falar?

Rafael: Ahn?

Sakura: Você disse que já tinhamos passado do limite. No quê?  
Rafael: Entre nós...É errado. Não deveríamos ser mais que amigos. E nós já...

Sakura: Nos beijamos, e não me arrependo disso.

Rafael: Mas Sakura!

Sakura: Mas, mas o quê? Parece que você tem medo de se envolver em algo novamente.

Rafael: E qual o problema?

Sakura: Nada...bem...hoje você vai sozinho de novo?

Rafael: Pra casa? Sim.

Sakura: Ahn...pena que você mora na direção oposta a mim...

Rafael: Por favor Sakura...pare com isso...

--Rafael se levantou. Sakura tentou seguí-lo, mas ele colocou a mão na frente dela, que se sentou. Ele subiu para a classe, e não se falaram mais durante o dia, até o sinal da última aula tocar. Saíram juntos, mas sem se falar. Do lado de fora, a chuva estranhamente piorou. Raios tingiam o céu de branco. O vento soprava com mais intensidade, e não se podia ver nada na frente. De repente, Sakura gritou. Rafael virou-se, mas não podia ver nada. Chamou por ela, e obteve apenas um sussurro como resposta. De súbito, uma voz ressoou como um trovão. A chuva cessou momentaneamente. Sakura estava caída do lado de Rafael, ferida.--

Rafael: Quem é você?

Emen: Meu nome é Emen Makaiyokai! E vocês estão prestes a experimentar o pior pesadelo de suas vidas!

Rafael: Sakura, você está bem?

Sakura: Sim...foi só um arranhão...é ele o nosso inimigo...?

Emen: Inimigo? Eu sou a pior pessoa que vocês poderiam querer ver! Agora, sucumbam frente à minha Chuva Negra. Carta Medo, aterrorize esses dois seres patéticos!

Rafael: Sakura...Sakura, cadê você? SAKURA!

--Rafael se encontrava sozinho no meio da escuridão. Podia ouvir apenas ele mesmo e sua respiração. Tentou escutar Sakura, mas só conseguia ouvir os pingos da chuva. Continuou a gritar por ela, mas acabou caindo. Sakura fazia o mesmo, gritando pelo nome de Rafael, até ser atingida por um raio. Emen ria do alto do muro da escola, enxergando perfeitamente os dois correndo sem direção no mar de trevas que ele havia criado. Ergueu os braços com a intenção de desferir o golpe final, mas uma estranha luz começou a brilhar dentro das sombras...--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : Sussurros na Chuva - 2a Parte**

Rafael: Emen...você vai pagar caro por nos prender aqui...ah...LIGHTAGA!

--Rafael disparou a única magia que sabia. De sua mão, uma esfera de intensa energia branca se projetou para o alto, atingindo de raspão Emen, que cambaleou, gritando de raiva. As nuvens encobriram mais ainda o céu. Raios rasgavam tudo o que tocavam. Sakura, gritou desesperadamente por Rafael, que caiu atingido por um dos raios.--

Rafael: Argh...essa chuva é muito forte...parece que as gotas são mais pesadas que ferro...e esse raio também é anormal...

Emen: Você está provocando a sua morte meu caro. Comece agora a sentir os efeitos do desespero. Carta Medo, envolva este inútil em uma sombra infinita de pesar. MEDO!

Rafael: Ahhhhhhhh!

--Os olhos de Rafael se enegreceram. Seu corpo foi envolvido por uma sombra mais escura e profunda do que aquela que o cercara anteriormente. Em sua mente havia apenas desespero, medo, mas ainda havia uma pequena faísca de esperança. Sakura se desesperou ainda mais. Ela não podia fazer absolutamente nada sem suas cartas, pois tinha medo ainda de usar magia pura. Emen ria da situação dos dois.--

Sakura: Rafael...

Emen: Veja Sakura. Veja o que aconteceu com seu amigo Rafael! Veja e contemple o seu próprio destino!

--As sombras se esvaíram. A chuva diminuiu de intensidade, possibilitando a Sakura ver o corpo de Rafael, que flutuava inerte. Seu rosto estava tomado de pavor. Sakura começaria a chorar, se não fosse sua vontade de ver outro dia. Ver o Sol novamente. Ver o sorriso de Rafael. Abriu uma das mãos, e concentrou toda a sua esperança naquele pequeno ponto de energia. No momento que iria atacar, foi segura por Emen, que, rindo, disparou um raio diretamente em Sakura, que caiu paralisada. Emen riu ainda mais, mas não imaginava que ainda havia vida nos dois corpos inertes. As almas de Rafael e Sakura estavam em um lugar distante. Um lugar lindo. Mal sabiam eles que este lugar era Aikachi.--

Rafael: Sakura...Sa...ku...ra...

Sakura: Ra..fael...onde você...está...?  
Rafael: Esta...mos...em outro...mundo...eu acho...

Sakura: Eu não..consigo acordar...meu corpo está...sem energias...

Rafael: Eu estou com medo...

Sakura: Medo...do...quê...?

Rafael: De mim...de você...da morte...da vida...tenho medo de existir...

Sakura: Rafael...acorde...isso é apenas o que Emen quer que você pense...

Rafael: Emen...ele é invencível...a chuva é pesada demais para suportar...

Sakura: Já chega...Acorde, por favor...

Rafael: Eu não tenho esperanças de nada, eu quero sumir!

Sakura: Rafael...lembre-se do que há de bom...da vida...do Sol...do amor...

Rafael: Lembranças só me trazem mais medo...

Sakura: Pare com isso...

Rafael: Parar...

Sakura: Ë! Pare com isso! E agora acorde!

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Rafael...vamos...estamos falando através de nossos pensamentos...você pode, e deve acordar...por favor...por mim...por você...por nós...pelo mundo...

Rafael: Por nós...sim...vamos!

--Emen ria. Ergueu, então, uma das mãos. Uma forma de energia gélida se concentrava lá. Pretendia trancar os corpos de Rafael e Sakura em gelo, e então quebrá-los em inúmeros pedaços. Ao seu redor, o calor havia desaparecido. Não poderia haver vida em um ambiente tão frio e inóspido. A chuva começou a se intensificar novamente, e Emen gritou, triunfante.--

Emen: Aqui jazem Rafael e Sakura, dois tolos e inúteis, mortos por mim, Emen Makaiyokai, Senhor do Medo! Agora, morram!

Rafael: Nun...nun...ca...ah...ah...ahhhhhhhhh!

Sakura: Eu..não..vou me entregaaaar!

--Rafael quebrou a esfera de sombras. Não se podia ver seu rosto, mas, em sua mão, uma esfera de fogo brilhava intensamente. Emen, assustou-se, e olhou para Sakura, que estava de pé, com um báculo de energia pura nas mãos.--

Emen: Pensam mesmo que podem me derrotar nesse estado? Vocês vão sentir o mais terrível dos medos! Carta Medo, obedeça-me e aniquile esses dois agora!

Rafael: Nunca, você nunca vai me derrotar...ahh...FIRAGA!

--A esfera de fogo se transformou em uma massa de energia que envolveu Emen. Todo o frio que havia no ambiente se foi. A Carta Medo tomou sua forma física, uma garota com longos cabelos negros e olhos vazios. Sakura, imediatamente trancou-a. Emen, vendo que havia fracassado, se retirou envolto em chamas. Rafael e Sakura caíram no chão, exaustos. A primeira das batalhas havia sido vencida, mas ainda havia muito pela frente...--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : São as Coisas que Você Faz**

24 de Março

--Rafael ainda se sentia exausto. Olhava para a porta do seu quarto, e às vezes para a janela. A leve brisa que entrava por ela era reconfortante. Ainda era seu quarto dia no Japào, e muitas coisas já haviam acontecido. Jamais poderia imaginar que teria que lutar, ainda mais do lado de alguém como Sakura. Rafael já não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Voltou a olhar para a janela. A brisa bateu em seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava para baixo. Percebeu a figura de Sakura, com o braço esquerdo enfaixado, acenando para ele. Rafael desceu e abriu a porta. Sakura o abraçou imediatamente, caindo por cima dele.--

Sakura: Bom dia!

Rafael: Bom dia...? Já são duas da tarde...

Sakura: Ora...hihi...Oiê...como vai...?

Rafael: Cansado ainda...e você?

Sakura: É...também...posso..

Rafael: Entre.

Sakura: Obrigada!

--Sakura entrou atrás de Rafael, que ficou parado no meio da sala. Ambos sorriram. Rafael iria se desculpar por ter dito que eles já haviam passado do limite, mas Sakura tomou a palavra.--

Sakura: Eu...bem...você tinha razão...Já passamos do limite mesmo. Podemos até comprometer nossa amizade...

Rafael: Eu...bem..você tem certeza?  
Sakura: Eu...não...por quê?

Rafael: Eu acho que mudei de idéia...

Sakura: Você...ahn..err...hehe...

Rafael: Quer beber algo? Água, suco...

Sakura: Chá?

Rafael: Chá? Deixa eu ver se tem...

--Rafael abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou a garrafa de chá, enquanto Sakura o seguiu e o abraçou por trás, deixando-o completamente embaraçado. Ela riu, enquanto ele tentava não derrubar a garrafa de chá.--

Sakura: Estou incomodando?

Rafael: Bem...você pode me abraçar...mas posso soltar a garrafa em cima da mesa primeiro? Ou vamos acabar quebrando algo...

Sakura: Ora...claro.

--Sakura soltou Rafael, que colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa. Virou-se um pouco e logo voltou a ser abraçado por Sakura, que estava agindo muito estranhamente. Rafael, por precaução, se soltou de Sakura, que riu. A garota se transformou em energia, e sumiu. Da sala, ele ouviu uma risada.--

Sakura: Desculpe-me...

Rafael: Quem era..?  
Sakura: A carta Espelho...mas pelo jeito ela não enganou você...

Rafael: Eu conheço você...mesmo há apenas quatro dias...consegui diferenciar a tenacidade da energia. É uma tênue diferença, mas existe...

Sakura: Hihi...quer dizer que...?

Rafael: A carta Espelho tem uma energia um pouco mais suave que a sua.

Sakura: Ah sim, e eu ainda aceito o chá!

Rafael: Está na mesa da cozinha. Sirva-se.

--Sakura encostou-se na mesa da cozinha e ficou fitando Rafael, que procurava não olhar para ela. Ainda estava exausto da batalha de ontém, e não queria falar com ninguém na realidade. Mas a presença de Sakura provocava um certo alívio na mente dele.--

Sakura: Acha que a Espelho foi muito atirada ao abraçar você daquela forma?

Rafael: Absolutamente. Mas algo que me diz que foi você quem mandou ela agir daquele jeito.

Sakura: Culpada.

Rafael: Bem, e por quê?

Sakura: Queria ver sua reação ao ser abraçado por mim. Ou por alguém igual a mim.

Rafael: Se queria saber minha reação, deveria você mesma ter me abraçado.

Sakura: Eu abraçaria, se...

--Sakura encheu um copo, e o bebeu rapidamente. Rafael olhava para ela de uma maneira estranha. Ele sabia que ela estava alí com outras intenções, mas ele jamais descobriria quais eram...--

Rafael: Se...?

Sakura: Se eu não tivesse vergonha...

Rafael: Sakura...para com isso né...

Sakura: Por quê...?

Rafael: Você já...me beijou...por que teria..vergonha de me abraçar...?

Sakura: Por que você não gosta de mim.

Rafael: Você ouviu quando eu disse que mudei de idéia?

Sakura: Sim...mas

Rafael: Acho melhor você ir prá casa...

Sakura: É...eu também acho...

Rafael: Hoje é quinta-feira...

Sakura: Ahn?

Rafael: Deveríamos ter ido à escola.

Sakura: Eu não tinha condições físicas...

Rafael: Nem mentais...eu sei...ontém foi uma batalha dura.

Sakura: É. Emen é uma pessao fria...literalmente...

Rafael: Eu sei...

Sakura: Bom, eu estou indo ok?

Rafael: Eu te vejo depois então.

--Sakura aproximou-se de Rafael, mas deu um passo para trás e saiu. Rafael fechou a porta. Sakura ficou olhando a porta fechada. Pela janela, ele a observou ir embora. Sentou-se na cama e voltou a observar a porta. Imaginava até onde os dois iriam juntos. Qual seria o limite para essa situação, e qual seria a próxima batalha...--

**EPISÓDIO 7 - Um Encontro com o Passado**

25 de Março

--Como nos dias anteriores, Rafael e Sakura não se falaram na escola. Mais uma vez, apenas no intervalo eles trocaram palavras. Rafael estava estranho.--

Sakura: O que foi?

Rafael: Quê?

Sakura: Hoje você não está bem.

Rafael: Hoje...é que hoje já foi um dia muito especial para mim.

Sakura: Dia muito especial...?

--Rafael entregou um pedaço de papel para Sakura. Era uma carta endereçada a ele, sem remetente. Nela estavam escriitas frases sem sentido. Palavras pela metade. E apenas um nome no final: Maria.--

Sakura: Maria? Ela é a...  
Rafael: Sim. Esta carta chegou ontém. Não sei como ela encontrou meu endereço, mas ela o fez. E eu acho que ela não vai parar por aí.

Sakura: Ela é uma idiota. Me diga, quem terminou o namoro?  
Rafael: Os dois, mas a vontade maior de termnar era minha. Não suportava mais tantas brigas.

Sakura: Se ela vier aqui eu...

Rafael: Você..?

Sakura: Eu..bem...posso ficar do seu lado para afastar ela?

Rafael: Não sei se será preciso...

Sakura: Você...amava ela?

Rafael: Não quero responder...

Sakura: Ora, vejam só! Rafael, você é um doce de pessoa!

Rafael: Está dizendo que minha taxa de açúcar no sangue é muito alta?

--Ambos começaram a rir. Rafael estava até que se divertindo muito. Não esperava que Sakura fosse o entender tão bem. Mas o sinal tocou. Eles subiram, e só voltaram a se falar na saída...quando um encontro aconteceria. Uma voz chamou por Rafael, assim que ele e Sakura passavam por uma árvore. Era uma voz familiar para ele...era a voz de alguém que ele não queria encontrar--

Rafael: Maria...

Maria: Rafael...

Sakura: Então...

Maria: Quem é você?

Rafael: Que desagradável surpresa essa, Maria...

Maria: É meu aniversário, e você nem vai me dar os parabéns?

Rafael: Não me faça rir...você acha mesmo que eu iria pensar em você?

Maria: Não sabia que tinha tanto mal gosto.

Rafael: Eu tive, por isso namorei você.

Maria: Eu estava falando dela...

Sakura: De mim...?

Maria: Ë, sua menina idiota.

Rafael: Meça suas palavras Maria, ou irá se arrepender.

Maria: Eu não tenho medo de você...você nunca levantou um dedo para mim.

Rafael: Então não me faça levantar agora!

Maria: Pensei que você tinha mudado...

Rafael: E você continua a mesma mimada idiota de sempre...

Sakura: ...

Maria: E quem é essa afinal?

Rafael: Essa...é Sakura, minha namorada!

Maria: O quê?

Sakura: Ahhhnnnnn?

--Um erro. Uma frase dita sem pensar. Rafael ficou sem ação. Sakura, envergonhada. Maria, envolta em uma capa negra, com raiva. Não havia mais volta. Rafael havia dito o que não devia, e agora teria que lidar com isso...--

Maria: Namorada? Está tão desesperado assim?  
Rafael: ...

Sakura: ..

Maria: Bem, vou deixar o casalzinho sozinho...patéticos...Ah, e ainda nos veremos novamente, Rafael.

Rafael: Espero não ter esse desprazer.

--Maria se afastou lentamente pela rua. Rafael e Sakura ficaram parados, um ao lado do outro, sem falarem nada. Apenas ao verem que Maria havia sumido de vista, eles começaram a falar...--

Rafael: Desculpe...falei algo...errado.

Sakura: Sim...não somos namorados...

Rafael: Desculpe...eu não pensei antes de falar...

Sakura: Tudo bem. Eu te vejo Segunda...

Rafael: Sakura, espere.

Sakura: Sim...?

Rafael: Quer sair para fazer algo no final de semana?

Sakura: Como o quê? Namorar? Não, muito obrigada!

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Ahn...desculpe. Eu estou sendo grossa sem razão. Você realmente não pretendia ter dito aquilo...então, o que quer fazer no final de semana...?  
Rafael: Bom...a gente se vê amanhã e decide...

Sakura: Esteja na escola, amanhã, às 10 da manhã em ponto...

Rafael: Tá...

--Sakura saiu rapidamente. Sozinho, Rafael caminhou para casa, pensando em quantas vezes ainda iria errar na vida, e qual desses erros lhe custaria muito caro...Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Maria foi à casa de Rafael.--

Rafael: O que faz aqui...?

Maria: Quero falar com você...

Rafael: ...Entre...

**EPISÓDIO 8 - O Festival da Lua - 1a Parte**

26 de Março

--Ainda eram 8 da manhã. Sakura já estava arrumada para encontrar Rafael. Kero, o Guardião das Cartas, havia percebido a agitação da garota, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Quando ela saiu, vestindo um kimono florido, Kero pegou o telefone e ligou para Tomoyo. Contou sobre a estranha atitude de Sakura, anida mais em um sábado de manhã. Kero combinou de seguir Sakura e encontrar Tomoyo no parque para contar o que acontecia. Em sua casa, Rafael, olhava para a janela novamente. Não sabia se devia ir ao encontro de Sakura ou se deveria permanecer aonde estava. Fechou os olhos, e quase adormeceu, se não fosse uma voz chamando-o. Era sua mãe, que tinha ido junto com ele para o Japão. Ele se levantou e desceu. Não estava com fome, mas mesmo assim tomou o café. Já se passavam das 9:40, e Rafael ainda não havia decidido se iria ou não encontrar Sakura. Levantou-se da mesa, e pensou em perguntar à sua mãe o que devia fazer. Não precisou. Ela apenas respondeu vá. Rafael riu, subiu e se trocou. Saiu pouco depois, e assim que o relógio da escola tocou 10 horas, ele chegou no portão da escola.--

Rafael: Bom dia...

Sakura: Bom dia.

Rafael: Me atrasei muito?

Sakura: Não. Eu que cheguei cedo demais...

Rafael: Anciosa é?

Sakura: Ahn...na realidade, sim... Não sabia o que fazer...e acho que me vesti errado...

Rafael: Hihi...pretende ir em algum festival é?

Sakura: Se quiser ir comigo...

Rafael: Está me convidando...?

Sakura: Sim...por quê?

Rafael: Por nada... Espero apenas que você não se arrependa...

Sakura: Do quê?

Rafael: Nada...falei por falar...

Sakura: Desculpe por ontém, mesmo.

Rafael: Desculpar pelo quê? Não há por que se desculpar.

Sakura: Não?

Rafael: Não, não...

Sakura: O festival é ao meio-dia..no Templo Tsukimine...você vai comigo?

Rafael: Sim...

--Do outro lado do portão, flutuando no céu, Kero-chan observava a conversa dos dois. Foi voando até o parque e contou tudo para Tomoyo.--

Kero: A Sakura está convidando um moleque para ir no Festival da Lua! Outro moleque!

Tomoyo: Qual?

Kero: Eu não sei o nome, mas ele não parece ser daqui!

Tomoyo: Será que é o Rafael-san?

Kero: Rafael?

Tomoyo: Ele veio do Brasil.

Kero: Brasil? Lá tem muitos doces! Será que ele tem algum doce de lá? Doce! Talvez um pudim!

Tomoyo: Não sei, Kero-chan.

Kero: Então vamos seguí-los até o Festival!

Tomoyo: E eu posso filmar a Sakura em mais uma daquelas roupa encantadoras dela! Aiaiai, Sakura encantadora!

Kero: E eu posso comer um doce!

Sakura: Assim você parece mais o Spi.

Kero: Sakura?

--Sakura riu. Estava parada atrás de Kero o tempo inteiro. Tomoyo também riu. Rafael, olhava para Kero, que se sentiu ameaçado e se transformou em Kerberos.--

Kero: O que você quer, moleque?

Rafael: Nada.

Sakura: Ah, este é Kerberos, o Guardião das Cartas. Mas pode chamar ele de Kero-chan!

Rafael: Kerberos? Nenhuma relação com Cérberus, o guardião do Portão do Inferno de Hades, certo?

Kero: O moleque entende de mitologia. Mas eu sou Kerberos, e nào Cérberus. Tenho só uma cabeça!

Rafael: Acalme-se.

Sakura: Calma Kero! Ele é meu a...mi...go...

Rafael: ...

--Sakura ficou quieta. Não imaginava que teria dificuldade em chamar Rafael de amigo, mesmo eles sendo apenas amigos. Começaram a andar em silêncio para o Templo. Kero no ombro de Sakura. Tomoyo filmando-a, e Rafael atrás deles, caminhando de cabeça baixa. Ao chegarem ao Templo, Rafael e Sakura sentiram uma energia estranha, mas nada comentaram sobre ela. Enquanto Tomoyo e Kero foram comprar os tão esperados doces, Rafael mais uma vez tentou se explicar para Sakura.--

Rafael: Eu já disse que foi sem querer...

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: Falar que sou seu namorado...

Sakura: Ah...tudo bem...

Rafael: Se quiser eu não falo mais com você...nem sou mais seu amigo...

Sakura: Não diga besteiras!

Rafael: Besteiras?

Sakura: Ai...é...bem...eu vou tirar minha sorte, se quiser..

Rafael: Já vou...quero olhar as árvores um pouco..

Sakura: Estarei esperando...

--Ela saiu sem olhar para trás. Rafael virou-se para as árvores, e encontrou Eriol de pé entre elas.--

**EPISÓDIO 9 - O Festival da Lua - 2a Parte**

Rafael: Eriol...

Eriol: Nos encontramos de novo.

Rafael: Isso não me surpreende.

Eriol: Ora, vamos, deixe de ser tão sério!

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Soube que ainda nào teve chance de usar a Infinithyon.

Rafael: Não.

Eriol: Fez um excelente trabalho ajudando Sakura a capturar a Carta Medo. E..

Rafael: E?

Eriol: É incrível como você conseguiu aprender uma nova magia antes do esperado.

Rafael: Como assim?

Eriol: Não imaginávamos que você conseguiria desenvolver seus poderes tão rapidamente, mas vejo que você conseguiu. Isso é muito bom.

Rafael: Quero respostas.

Eriol: Sobre o quê?

Rafael: O sonho que eu tive. Você disse que foi uma premoniçào.

Eriol: Sobre Aikachi?

Rafael: Sim.

Eriol: Foi um sonho induzido...

Rafael: Por quem?

Eriol: Basicamente por mim.

Rafael: E por quê?

Eriol: Simples. Você é um dos Oito. E a maneira mais simples de lhe explicar o que eram, ou como eram esse lugares era através de sonho.

Rafael: Um dos Oito?

Eriol: Um dos Oito, sim. Mas isso você ficará sabendo mais tarde. Não precisa se preocupar, tudo tem seu tempo.

Rafael: Tudo bem...me diga..

Eriol: Sim?

Rafael: Era sua a energia que eu senti ao entrar no Templo?  
Eriol: Bem, não...

Rafael: De quem era?

Eriol: Bem...

Rafael: Diga!

Eriol: Direi, se me responder uma coisa.

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: O que aquela garota, Maria, foi fazer na sua casa, ontém à noite?

Rafael: ...

--Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero estavam comendo seus doces junto ao lago. Kero, sem se preocupar, comeu o doce que estava sendo guardado para Rafael.--

Sakura: Kero!

Kero: O que foi?

Sakura: Você comeu o doce do Rafael.

Tomoyo: Kero, você é um esfomeado!

Kero: Bem, o Rafael não precisa de doce, ele pode comer outra coisa.

Tomoyo: Como o quê?

Sakura: Éé...

Kero: VENTO! Hahahaha!

Sakura: Kero!

--Enquanto os três se divertiam, Rafael hesitava em responder a pergunta de Eriol.--

Eriol: Vamos, responda.

Rafael: Como sabe que ela foi lá?

Eriol: Eu apenas sei.

Rafael: Como?  
Eriol: Rafael, apenas me diga o que ela foi fazer lá.

Rafael: Ela disse que queria voltar para mim.

Eriol: Não aceitou?

Rafael: Claro que nào, não vou cometer esse erro novamente.

Eriol: Isso é um alívio...

Rafael: Por quê?

Eriol: Porque sim...

Rafael: ...Agora, me diga... de quem era a energia?

Eriol: Da Maria.

Rafael: Ela tem uma energia tão forte assim?

Eriol: Ela chega a ser mais perigosa que Emen, mas não possuí as Cartas, para a sorte de vocês. Mas creio que ela irá atacá-los, ou tentar atacar Sakura, hoje.

Rafael: Por que a Sakura?

Eriol: Por quê? Ora Rafael! Porque vocês...  
Rafael: Somos amigos.

Eriol: Sim, acredito muito...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: De qualquer jeito, ela é perigosa, mas você não deve matá-la ou ferí-la...

Rafael: E por quê?

Eriol: Ela pode ser útil no futuro...

Rafael: Devo fazer o quê?

Eriol: No máximo, em último caso, ferí-la para paralizá-la. Do contrário, apenas se defenda e saia daqui com Sakura o mais rápido possível.

Rafael: Você só pode estar brincando! Fugir da Maria é...

--As luzes do Templo se apagaram. Embora fosse pouco antes das duas da tarde, o céu estava escuro como noite. As pessoas entravam em pânico. Rafael e Eriol foram até o centro do Templo.--

Eriol: Eu vou tentar disperar a magia do céu. Trate de tirar Sakura daqui.

Rafael: Eriol...

Eriol: Ande!

Rafael: Eriol!

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: O alvo sou eu.

Eriol: Como assim?

Rafael: Maria veio atrás de mim.

Eriol: Como sabe?

Rafael: Eu apenas sei. Por favor, me deixe cuidar disso sozinho. Limite-se a disperar a magia. A Maria é minha inimiga, e eu que decido o que fazer. E não vou fugir..

Eriol: Vai lutar sem a Infinithyon, novamente?

Rafael: Não quero matá-la. Mas não vou deixar ela ferir ninguém. E não penso em fugir.

Eriol: Boa sorte. Ainda nos veremos.

Rafael: Sei que sim...

--Rafael correu seguindo a energia de Sakura, até chegar a um lago escondido. No meio do lago, em cima de uma ponte, Maria prendia Sakura em uma esfera de energia parecida com a que Emen usara, mas estranhamente mais forte. Tomoyo e Kero estavam desacordados na margem do lago.--

Rafael: Maria, não me faça lutar com você, solte a Sakura.  
Maria: Nunca.

Rafael: Não quero lutar...

Maria: Então eu matarei você sem luta!

Rafael: Maria...

--Rafael permaneceu observando Maria e Sakura. Seu coração se preenchia de ódio, e ao mesmo tempo, de um vazio profundo. Rafael ergueu a cabeça e suspirou...--

**EPISÓDIO 10 - Rafael e Maria, o Encontro de Duas Almas - O Festival da Lua - 3a Parte**

Rafael: Maria...pare...por favor!

Maria: Cale-se!

Rafael: Eu não quero lutar com você...

Maria: Eu vou matar você!

Rafael: ...Maria...

Maria: Morra!

--Maria pulou em cima de Rafael e começou a sufocá-lo. Sakura, desesperada, tentava quebrar a esfera., sem sucesso. Tomoyo e Kero continuavam desmaiados, enquanto Maria apertava cada vez mais o pescoço de Rafael.--

Maria: Você vai morrer, você vai morrer!

Rafael: Me...sol...te...

Maria: Morreeeeeeeer!

Rafael: Ar...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

--O corpo de Maria foi lançado ao ar, atingido pela esfera de luz projetada por Rafael.--

Rafael: Eu...não...quero...ah...machucar você...

Maria: ...Você vai morrer...

Rafael: Chega...Vá embora...vamos esquecer disso...vamos esquecer um ao outro...Vamos parar de lutar...

Maria: Idiota. Eu quero que você morra!

Rafael: Por quê?

Maria: Eu volto correndo para você...e você me despreza...o que mais?

Rafael: ...E você se esquece de tudo que já fez? Por acaso acha que eu vou perdoar todas aquelas coisas que você fez?

Maria: Se me amasse iria perdoar...

Rafael: Quem disse que eu te amo?

Maria: Não me ama?

Rafael: Lógico que não. Já amei, mas agora quero que saia daqui.

Maria: Só sairei depois de te matar.

Rafael: Pare com isso. Eu não vou te matar, mas não vou permitir que você me mate, ou ameace a vida da Sakura, do Kero ou da Tomoyo!

Maria: Eu odeio você!

Rafael: Vá embora...

Maria: Ahhh! Dança dos Corações Negros!

--Sombras em forma de corações cercaram Rafael, que calmamente olhou para Maria. Ela havia desperdiçado muitas chances na vida, e essa era mais uma. Rafael ergueu os dois braços, cruzando as mãos. Uma esfera incandescente surgiu entre elas.--

Rafael: FIRAGA!

Maria: O quê? Ahhhhhhhh!

--As sombras foram dizimadas pelo fogo. Maria caiu no lago, e a esfera que prendia Sakura se despedaçou. Rafael foi correndo até ela, mas foi interceptado no caminho.--

Maria: Ainda não...me derrotou...

Rafael: Pare Maria...por favor...Não tenho a intençào de lutar com você...nem de ferir você..admita sua derrota e vá embora...

Maria: Não...não sem...

Rafael: Pare...

Maria: Ah..h...

--Sem forças, Maria desmaiou. Rafael ajudou Sakura a se levantar. Ela, usando seus poderes, acordou Tomoyo e Kero. Antes que saíssem, porém, Maria se levantou novamente. Em sua mão esquerda, uma pequena chama negra bruxuleava fracamente. Rafael, com pena de ver Maria ser consumida por sua própria teimosia, disparou outra esfera de luz contra ela. O corpo da garota foi arremessado longe, sem forças. O céu voltou a clarear. Os quatro voltaram ao festival, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sakura parou perto de um banco, sentou-se e chamou Rafael. Kero e Tomoyo os deixaram a sós.--

Sakura: Obrigada...

Rafael: Por quê?

Sakura: Você me salvou...

Rafael: Não foi nada...

Sakura: Se sente mal?

Rafael: Por que eu me sentiria?

Sakura: Por ter atacado a Maria.

Rafael: Eu sinto apenas pena dela. Se afundou nos próprios erros...e agora tentou me levar junto...

Sakura: Posso fazer uma pergunta que nào tem nada a ver com ela?

Rafael: Sim?

Sakura: Bem...você sabe o que é celebrado nesse templo?

Rafael: Como assim?

Sakura: Aqui, no Templo Tsukimine, você sabe o que acontece depois do Festival da Lua?

Rafael: Não.

Sakura: A Senhorita Mizuki, minha amiga, lê a sorte das garotas...e...deixa prá lá...

Rafael: Como quiser...acho melhor irmos...antes que aconteça outra coisa...

Sakura: Como?

Rafael: Antes que aconteça outro ataque, ou algo do gênero...

Sakura: Ah sim...

--Sakura preferiu não falar que, alí no Templo Tsukimine, a Senhorita Mizuki iria ler o futuro de casais. Para ela, Rafael não se interessaria por isso, e provavelmente iria odiar a idéia de tirararem a sorte juntos. Na porta da casa dela, já de noite, Touya, o irmào mais velho de Sakura, estava parado. Assim que Sakura e Rafael chegaram, ele começou a murmurar palavras sem sentido, mas óbviamente ele estava se referindo a Rafael, que riu ao ouvir isso.--

Rafael: Bem...hehe...boa noite Sakura. Te vejo na escola, Segunda-Feira.

Sakura: Até...e não ligue para o meu irmão, ele me persegue desde que eu era uma menininha!

Touya: Sakura...

Rafael: Até mais!

Sakura: Até!

--Sakura entrou. Por um minuto, Rafael permanceu no portão observando a porta. Então, sorrindo, se afastou lentamente.--

**EPISÓDIO 11 - O Terror da Perda - 1a Parte**

20 de Abril

--Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que Rafael havia chego ao Japão. Um mês desde que ele havia conhecido Sakura. Emen não havia atacado mais, e Maria estava sumida, para o alívio dos dois. Porém, se preparando para os futuros combates, Rafael e Sakura ficaram treinando juntos por duas semanas, após aproveitarem ao máximo o aniversário da jovem, no qual dividiram o quarto após passarem a noite acordados juntos. Os treinos os levaram a desenvolverem muito os seus poderes.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: O que foi?

Rafael: O dia está estranho hoje...

Sakura: Você acha? O céu está tão bonito...

Rafael: Sim, eu acho...algo nào me parece certo...

Sakura: Como o quê?

Rafael: Não sente uma energia estranha no ar? Uma energia sombria e pesada...

Sakura: Emen...?

Rafael: Sim...parece que ele vai agir hoje...

Sakura: Hihi...realmente, você me surpreende...desenvolveu muito os seus poderes.

Rafael: ..Pode até ser que eu esteja errado, mas nào se descuide hoje, tá?

Sakura: Eu vou ficar o tempo inteiro do seu lado, aí você pode ficar me vigiando.

Rafael: Mas que folga ein...

Sakura: Quêêê? Eu?

--Ambos sorriram. A amizade deles havia se estreitado muito nesse tempo. O desejo de derrotar Emen também crescia, mas no coração de Rafael havia uma perguntava que o preocupada: Se Emen era apenas um enviado, quem seria, e qual seria o poder do Senhor das Trevas? Tomoyo chamou Sakura, afinal, a nova roupa não podia esperar. Assim que Sakura saiu, Eriol apareceu do nada, e parou à frente de Rafael.--

Eriol: Rafael.

Rafael: Eriol!

Eriol: Estou aqui apenas por um motivo..

Rafael: Qual?  
Eriol: Revelar a você toda a verdade.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Vou explicar tudo de novo, e detalhar algumas coisas...Emen Makaiyokai é enviado do Senhor do Tsumiyami e está aqui com a intenção de destruir Sakura, pois destruindo ela, todas as Cartas poderão ser usadas para o mal.

Rafael: E quanto a mim?

Eriol: Rafael Gangi, você é um dos Oito Senshis de Aikachi. Ou seja, você é um dos Oito Guardiães, mas seus poderes não estão completamente despertos. Sakura, por sua vez, não é uma das Oito Senshis, ainda, mesmo tendo seu poder no seu ponto máximo.

Rafael: Quem são os Oito?

Eriol: Eu. Eriol Hiiragisawa, Senshi do Sol. Você, Senshi do Infinito. Existem ainda os Senshis da Estrela, da Água, do Fogo, da Lua, da Luz e das Sombras...

Rafael: Qual o problema?

Eriol: Excluindo eu, e você, cujos poderes estão se elevando cada vez mais, apenas mais um dos Senshis já despertou...mas...

Rafael: Mas?

Eriol: Ele é, na realidade, o Senhor do Tsumiyami, cuja identidade é desconhecida...

Rafael: E os outros?

Eriol: Ainda não sabemos...não despertaram...

Rafael: E quem sào "nós" ?

Eriol: Os antigos sábios de Aikachi...mas isso não vem ao caso agora, pois seria muito complicado explicar a você isso no momento. Se for preciso, eu lhe explicarei mais coisas depois. Por hora, você tem alguma dúvida?

Rafael: Há quanto tempo o nosso Desconhecido é Senhor do Tsumiyami?

Eriol: Quatro anos...mas ele estava destinado a ser desde o princípio...o que surpreendeu a todos, sendo ele um dos Senshis.

Rafael: E como sabem que ele é um dos Oito?

Eriol: Simples...a energia que o Tsumiyami possui desde que ele foi para lá é de um verdadeiro Senshi...

Rafael: E como não sabem a identidade dele?

Eriol: Sabemos...mas não cabe a você saber o nome dele agora. Limite-se a proteger Sakura e derrotar Emen. Depois você poderá saber o nome, pois, provavelmente, ele irá se revelar e atacar a Terra pessoalmente...

Rafael: E Aikachi está segura?

Eriol: Enquanto a Princesa do Império Negro, no Reino de Aikachi, não for corrompida, sim. O mal do Tsumiyami só pode atingir a Terra, não Aikachi, pois ambos se destruiriam...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Se entendeu, me dê licença.

--Eriol, mais uma vez, sumiu no ar. Rafael ficou perplexo olhando, tentando juntar as informações que ele havia recebido. Mas não teria tempo de pensar nisso. Como havia acontecido dias atrás, o céu escureceu. E nào era uma simples chuva. Era Emen. E ele estava em busca de vingança.--

Rafael: Vejo que não esperou o final das aulas para atacar hoje, Emen.

Emen: Cale-se Rafael, estou aqui para matar vocês. E depois, destruir o mundo.

Rafael: Não será fácil para você.

Emen: Cale-se! Chuva Negra!

Rafael: Sua chuva não me assusta mais...

--As pesadas gotas de chuva, que anteriormente haviam sido um grande obstáculo para Rafael e Sakura, agora estavam sendo repelidas facilmente por Rafael. A energia da magia Firaga havia crescido o suficiente para evaporar qualquer líquido que se aproximasse de Rafael.--

Emen: Como isso é possível? Minha Chuva Negra não faz nada!

Rafael: Quer experimentar? Firaga!

--Emen se desviou, mas seu braço foi queimado mesmo assim. Emen tentava atacar, mas Rafael o repelia sempre com Firaga. Emen, então, decidiu por usar a segunda Carta: Terror.--

Emen: Bem Rafael. Vejo que você está mais forte, mas creio que não o suficiente para isso. Carta Negra, Carta Terrível, semeie o ódio e a discórdia no coração dos homens! Carta Terror, ataque!

--Emen direcionou o ataque para dentro da Escola. Uma luz negra explodiu no interior das classes, e era possível ouvir brigas e xingamentos. Sakura saiu. Olhava para Rafael. Começou a rir, mas logo franziu o rosto, e se aproximou dele.--

Sakura: Maldito garoto, eu te odeio!

Rafael: Sakura, o que é isso?

Sakura: Ahh! Eu te odeio!

Rafael: Sakura, acorde!

--Emen ria, enquanto Rafael tentava controlar Sakura, que batia nele repetidamente. Já saltando no ar, rindo, Emen preparou-se para desferir um golpe de raios contra os dois.--

**EPISÓDIO 12 - O Terror da Perda- 2a Parte**

Rafael: Sakura, acorde! Anda logo, acorda Sakura!

Emen: Diga adeus Rafael!

--A eletricidade disparada por Emen percorreu todo o corpo de Rafael, que caiu ao chão. Sakura ficou parada de pé, observando a luta dos dois. Emen golpeava Rafael, que não conseguia se levantar devido ao choque que havia sofrido. Emen ergueu Rafael pelo pescoço, e rindo, se dirigiu até Sakura.--

Emen: Vocês me causaram muitos problemas da última vez. Agora, vou matá-los! Começando por este garoto aqui...E então Sakura, você não vai se manifestar?

Sakura: ...Eu odeio...esse garoto...eu odeio...ele...odeio...

Rafael: Sa...sa...ku...ra...acorde...

Emen: Ela não vai te ouvir...O poder da Carta Terror é...Terrível! Hahahaha!

Rafael: Argh...não...posso...não...

Emen: Seria menos dolorido se você apenas se entregasse...Pare de lutar, assim não sofrerá mais...

Rafael: Nun..ca...

Emen: Se quiser, eu mesmo posso te matar...com muito sofrimento! Raios de Adaga!

Rafael: Ah...Thu..Thu...Thu...THUNDAGAAAAAAAAA!

--Rafael chutou o corpo de Emen, se lançando ao ar. De sua mão direita, uma carga elétrica foi disparada, colidindo e explodindo junto com a energia de Emen. Ambos caíram ao chão.--

Emen: É impossível...como você pode...como você pôde...

Rafael: ...Lightaga, Firaga e Thundaga...

Emen: Se...só...pode fazer isso...não irá me derrotar...Carta Terror, Círculo Terrível!

Rafael: O quê? AHH! SAKURA!

--Sakura, que observava tudo sem se manisfestar, estava presa dentro de um círculo negro. Rafael tentou se aproximar, mas foi bloqueado por uma barreira invisível.--

Emen: Nós, do Tsumiyami, aprendemos desde jovem a utilizar a técnica dos Círculos. Cada um dos guerreiros do Tsumiyami usa um, ou mais, Círculos diferentes. E sabe o que eu vou fazer com sua amiga Sakura que está presa? Matá-la, e então você será o próximo!

Rafael: Emen, você é...você é um idiota...não vou permitir que você faça nada com a Sakura. Nada!

Emen: Tente...pois aqui vai o...CÍRCULO TERRÍVEL DE RAIOS!

--O círculo negro que envolvia Sakura passou a ter um brilho azulado. Através dele, uma intensa onda de raios começou a circular. Rafael tentou se aproximar novamente, mas seu corpo foi bloqueado mais uma vez. Emen apenas ria, uma risada fria e cruel. Rafael continuava tentando, mas sem sucesso. A eletricidade passou a percorrer o corpo de Sakura, que despertou com um grito atordoado. Um grito quase mudo. Sakura, então, desmaiou.--

Emen: Bom, Rafael. Sakura já está morta, e agora é sua vez...

Rafael: Emen...você vai pagar caro...

Emen: Bom...mesmo se me derrotar, não tem como capturar a carta.

Rafael: É o que veremos...

Emen: Venha, me mostre seu melhor, e morra tentando!

Rafael: Eu vou te mostrar o meu melhor sim, abra bem os olhos e veja isso...LIGHTAGA!

--Emen saltou para se desviar, mas a luz era muito forte. Mesmo assim, Emen caiu de pé, atrás de Rafael, e mais uma vez usou os Raios de Adaga. Rafael caiu para a frente, sentindo os efeitos da forte eletricidade através do corpo. Seus braços e pernas não se mexiam, e Emen pretendia encerrar tudo agora. Rafael tentou se erguer, mas foi atingido novamente por Emen, que ficava rindo e se considerando o vencedor. Porém, Rafael se levantou. Não havia fogo, eletricidade ou luz em suas mãos. Havia apenas uma sombra branca, que se intensificou. Emen parou por um instante, e tentou enxergar o que era aquilo, mas a sombra já havia se transformado em um clarão de luz.--

Rafael: Sinta...toda...a luz de...LIGHTAGA!

Emen: Ahhhhhhhh...impossível!

--Emen foi engolido pela luz. A Carta Terror, assumindo a forma de uma menininha com uma bola nas mãos, ficou flutuando no ar. Após a luz se esvair, só restava a Carta, Rafael e Sakura. Emen tinha escapado novamente--

Rafael: Carta Terror...Eu, Rafael Gangi, Senshi do Infinito, ordeno que volte a ser uma carta e obedeça sua nova dona..Sakura! AGORA!

--A Carta foi transformada, e caiu ao lado de Sakura. Faltavam apenas duas, mas Rafael não estava preocupado com isso no momento. Sakura estava caída, desmaiada, e sem energia.--

Rafael: Acorda...Sakura...acorde...eu não posso perder você...não...por favor...ah...Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

--Rafael abraçou Sakura, que não se mexia. Desesperado, Rafael conseguiu apenas gritar...--

**EPISÓDIO 13 - Dois Corações Unidos**

26 de Abril

--Já era o sexto dia em que Sakura estava no hospital, e ela não havia acordado nenhuma vez desde que fora atacada por Emen. Rafael estava novamente de pé, do lado de fora do quarto, esperando alguma reação. Touya chegou. Rafael, como havia feito nos dias anteriores, se preparou para sair...--

Touya: Espere.

Rafael: ...

Touya: Rafael..

Rafael: ...O que é?

Touya: Por que sempre que eu chego você sai?

Rafael: Você não tem que ficar perto do culpado por sua irmã estar assim...pois você poderia muito bem me matar, embora eu merecesse...

Touya: O quê? Você não é o culpado!

Rafael: Sim, sou, e não espero que a Sakura me perdoe...

Touya: Não, você não é o culpado.

Rafael: Eu sou o culpado, não precisa mentir.

Touya: Sakura estava sob o efeito da Carta...ela não sabia o que estava fazendo...

Rafael: E eu não a protegi. Portanto, a culpa é minha. Fiquei preocupado apenas em me defender e atacar Emen e...como você sabe disso?

Touya: Sakura lhe contou sobre Yue?

Rafael: Sim...você entregou seus poderes para que ele continuasse a existir...

Touya: Ela não sabe, mas, meus poderes voltaram pouco a pouco...naturalmente...e graças a eles eu pude saber o que estava acontecendo...sobre Emen e as Cartas, ela mesmo me contou...

Rafael: ...

Touya: A culpa não foi sua Rafael...pare de se culpar...

Rafael: Eu devia proteger ela, e eu falhei...

Touya: Isso já está me irritando!

Rafael: ...

Touya: Rafael. Sakura sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, e ela foi atacada de surpresa. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Você não podia defender ela, nem que quisesse.

Rafael: Grande coisa. A culpa foi minha mesmo assim, e ela nunca vai me perdoar, eu sei disso.

Touya: Ela vai te perdoar, eu sei disso.

Rafael: E por que ela perdoaria a pessoa que quase deixou ela morrer? Isso se ela sobreviver, ou acordar um dia!

Touya: Você sabe que ela te ama?

Rafael: O quê? Não seja idiota...

Touya: Eu acho que ela te ama...pelo menos ela age como se o amasse.

Rafael: Ela ama sim. Ama o Li. O garoto idiota que a abandonou. Que deixou ela sem nem avisar...

Touya: Eu sei que ele fez isso, mas ela não ama ele. Eu não permitiria isso...

Rafael: Você não pode controlar os sentimentos dela...se ela gostar dele, ela...

Touya: Não seja idiota...ela não é burra para amar ele...

Sakura: Amar...quem?

--Sakura estava de pé, encostada na porta do quarto. Touya rapidamente a segurou. Rafael permaneceu de costas.--

Rafael: Acordou..

Sakura: Rafael...

Touya: Você está bem?

Sakura: Sim..só estou fraca...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Estavam falando sobre mim não é...? Falando sobre...eu amar quem?

Rafael: Shaoran Li. Sei que você ama ele.

Sakura: É...é mentira...

Touya: Sakura.

Sakura: O que foi?

Touya: É que...

Rafael: Não se preocupe Sakura. Eu irei me afastar de você. Afinal, não tenho como proteger você, a prova é sua situação. Graças a minha incompetência, você quase morreu.

Sakura: Ei...não. Não se afaste...a culpa não foi sua...eu estava consciente o tempo inteiro...mas...

Rafael: Mas o quê?

Sakura: Eu não conseguia controlar minhas ações...Rafael, eu não te odeio... muito pelo contrário eu...

Rafael: ...Deixa prá lá.

Touya: Rafael, você deveria escutar ela...

Rafael: Prá quê?

--Touya ajudou Sakura a se sentar e deixou os dois a sós. Rafael não escondia a irritação que tomava conta dele. No seu ver, ele era o único responsável por Sakura ter quase morrido. Sakura sorriu.--

Sakura: A culpa não foi sua. Você não podia me defender.

Rafael: ...Pare com isso...

Sakura: É verdade...você vai me ouvir ou não?

Rafael: Não, você que vai.

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: Sakura, eu amo você e mesmo assim eu...

Sakura: E eu amo você...

--Ambos ficaram parados, observando o corredor do hospital, sem se falarem. Rafael riu e abraçou Sakura, que sorriu.--

**EPISÓDIO 14 - Sob o Brilho da Lua**

29 de Abril

--Haviam se passado três dias desde que Sakura acordara. Desde aquele dia, nem ela, nem Rafael, haviam comentado nada sobre a conversa que tiveram no hospital. Tomoyo percebeu algo diferente na sua amiga, mas nada falou. Rafael estava mais quieto do que o normal, mas ninguém procurou saber o porque. Na realidade, ambos estavam pensando em Emen, e no que seria a próxima batalha. Sakura estava sentada na grama, perto da grande árvore da escola. Rafael se aproximou, sentado do lado dela.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Ahn? Ah, oi Rafael...

Rafael: Algo a incomoda?

Sakura: Por que a pergunta?

Rafael: Está pensativa..demais...é sobre a...

Sakura: Emen. É sobre o Emen.

Rafael: Ah sim...Emen...

Sakura: O que foi...?

Rafael: Ahn, nada...quando acha que Emen vai atacar de novo?

Sakura: Espero que nunca mais...

Rafael: Mas ele vai...ainda restam duas Cartas...e...

Sakura: Eu sei. Temos que capturá-las antes que seja tarde...

Rafael: Ou antes que Emen as use contra outras pessoas...e não apenas em nós dois.

Sakura: Como ele fez com a Carta Terror? Usou ela na escola.

Rafael: Pior. Imagine na cidade toda. Imagine a Carta Morte sendo utilizada contra a cidade toda...

Sakura: Se Emen fizer isso...

Rafael: Não vamos poder fazer nada...espero que ele nunca faça isso...

Sakura: É...

Rafael: Sakura.

Sakura: Ahn?

Rafael: Tem alguma coisa te incomodando...

Sakura: Éé...o Emen...

Rafael: Não. Fala Sakura...

Sakura: É o Emen...

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Tá...é sobre nós...aquilo que...

Rafael: No hospital?

Sakura: Ë...

Rafael: Pode esquecer se quiser..

Sakura: Nunca...não posso esquecer que você disse que me ama...

Rafael: ...Eu pensava que você amava o Shaoran...

Sakura: Não...ele me fez sofrer...

Rafael: Todos nós já sofremos alguma vez por amor...eu acho.

Sakura: É, eu sei...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Você pode ir na minha casa hoje?

Rafael: Hoje?

Sakura: Hoje à noite...

Rafael: Para quê?

Sakura: ...Por favor...

Rafael: Vou tentar ir...

Sakura: É importante tá...

Rafael: Tá...

--Sakura se afastou, enquanto Rafael permaneceu sentado. As folhas da árvore caiam sobre ele com o sopro do vento. Eram flores de cerejeira. Sakura. A noite demorou a chegar. As estrelas brilhavam no céu límpido. Eram sete horas da noite, e Rafael se perguntara como sua mãe podia permitir que fosse a casa de Sakura tão tarde. E ele estava parado a dez minutos na porta da casa dela, sem ao menos tocar a campainha. Mas Sakura sentiu que ele estava alí a abriu a porta, para a surpresa de Rafael.--

Rafael Ah...Sakura-chan...Senhorita...

Sakura: Há quanto tempo está aí? Por que não tocou a campainha, ou bateu na porta?

Rafael: Não sei...

Sakura: Entre!

Rafael: Ahn...tá...

--Lentamente Rafael entrou. A casa parecia vazia e, de fato, apenas Rafael e Sakura estavam lá. Rafael estava tentando descobrir o que Sakura queria.--

Sakura: Quer saber por que eu pedi que viesse?

Rafael: ...Sim.

Sakura: Tenho algo para te mostrar...

Rafael: O quê?

Sakura: Não precisa se assustar. Venha, me acompanhe...

--Sakura levou Rafael até um corredor. Era recém-construido, fazia parte de uma nova parte da casa de Sakura. Ela abriu a porta e pediu que Rafael entrasse primeiro. Ao fazer isso, Rafael se deparou com um enorme jardim, com lindas flores e duas árvores.--

Rafael: É lindo...

Sakura: Obrigada...eu plantei...e o Touya ajudou...

Rafael: E onde está o Touya?

Sakura: Trabalho. E meu pai está fora, fazendo uma pesquisa.

Rafael: Você me chamou aqui para me mostrar o jardim?

Sakura: Também...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Eu queria ficar um pouco com você...

Rafael: ...Por quê?

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Hihi, eu sei Sakura, você...você gosta de mim né...

Sakura: É...

Rafael: Eu também gosto de você, Sakura.

Sakura: Isso é bom...

Rafael: ...

--Sakura abraçou Rafael, e assim ficaram por algum tempo. No céu, a Lua brilhava intensamente, iluminando as folhas das árvores, que flutuavam sem direção, girando no ar, com a leve brisa que soprava. Sakura sorriu e tentou beijar Rafael, mas ele deu um passo para o lado. Uma núvem negra cobriu a Lua. Rafael abriu uma das mãos, mas logo a núvem desapareceu.--

Sakura: Acalme-se...não era o Emen...  
Rafael: Eu sei...desculpe...

--Sakura sorriu novamente, e desta vez foi Rafael quem a beijou. Ambos riram, e permanecem alí por mais um tempo...--

**EPISÓDIO 15 - Memórias de uma Semana Esportiva**

2 de Maio

--Era manhà de Segunda-feira. O Sol brilhava intensamente, enquanto a classe de Rafael, Sakura e Tomoyo se direcionava para a quadra. Iriam começar os últimos treinos para o Torneio Escolar, que começaria no dia seguinte. Rafael e os garotos estariam no torneio de futebol, enquanto as garotas iriam participar do campeonato de vôlei.--

Rafael: Sakura.

Sakura: Ahn? Fala.

Rafael: Não se machuque, ouviu...

Sakura: ...Nem você...

Rafael: Espero que você possa assistir aos jogos...

Sakura: Digo o mesmo...

--Ambos riram. Tomoyo apenas filmava tudo. Ela estava feliz, mesmo gostando de Sakura. Na realidade, Tomoyo esperava que Sakura e Rafael nunca se separassem...mas ela sentia que isso ocorreria...mas no momento, eles apenas iriam pensar no Torneio. Os treinos do time de vôlei foram puxados ao extremo. Sakura, que se esforçava para fazer a função de levantadora, embora tivesse uma péssima coordenação e senso de posicionamento, havia conseguido a posição de titular do time. Mesmo sorte não acompanhou Rafael, que foi relegado ao posto de reserva. Os dias foram passando, e a classe deles, o 3F, ia eliminando os adversários um a um.--

6 de Maio

--Sexta-feira. O dia das finais. E na final do torneio de vôlei, Sakura quase se contundiu, ao pisar em falso e escorregar. Sorte que uma pessoa a segurou antes que ela caísse.--

Sakura: Ahn...Rafael...você...obrigada...

Rafael: De nada...e eu disse para não se contundir...então, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

Sakura: Eu sei!

--Sakura sorriu e voltou ao jogo, que estava no quinto set. O placar estava em 14 a 13, e faltava apenas um ponto para o final da partida. No saque estava a mais alta e forte adversária do 3B. A bola veio, girando, com efeito. Tomoyo se jogou, defendendo a bola. Quando todos esperavam que a bola fosse levantada para a direita, para a entrada de rede, ela caiu na quadra. Sakura havia desviado ela com uma das mãos e feito o ponto final. Elas eram campeãs. Os garotos, que estavam no lado da quadra, torcendo, invadiram a quadra, explodindo em delírio, e abraçaram as meninas. Rafael e Sakura, juntos, pulavam de uma maneira alegre, jovial. A seguir, seria a vez dos garotos tentarem uma vaga na final.--

Sakura: Rafael, agora é a vez de vocês, ein!

Rafael: Mas eu nem estou no time...

Sakura: Mas se você entrar...

Rafael: Farei o meu melhor, assim como você fez.

Sakura: Assim que se fala, meu querido!

Rafael: Não me chame desse jeito...pelo menos não em público.

Sakura: Uééé, tá bom!

--Na final do torneio de futebol, um jogo feio, extremamente duro e disputado se desenvolvia. No placar, 0 a 0. Rafael, irritado, olhava tudo do banco. A melhor chance havia sido do time adversário, o 3C, em uma bola que caiu nas arquibancadas. Já eram passados 35 minutos da segunda etapa, e o jogo se encaminhava para uma prorrogação, quando Yamazaki, o atacante titular levou um chute na canela, que inchou na hora. Pela primeira vez, o 3F teria que promover uma alteração no seu ataque. E a única opção era Rafael.--

Treinador Shinoda: Bem, Rafael, essa é sua chance. Entre lá...e por favor, faça algo. Já que eu não te dei oportunidade nos treinamentos.

Rafael: Eu farei o possível...

--Camisa 9. Rafael pisava no campo do campeonato pela primeira vez. Mas só iria tocar na bola quando o relógio já marcava 44 minutos. Restava um minuto. Rafael lançou a bola, que passou por cima de todos. O zagueiro desviou ela para o lado. Era apenas lateral. Das arquibancadas, Sakura gritava por Rafael. A bola veio, pingando, vagarosamente...Rafael correu em direção a ela...fechou os olhos e chutou. Por um momento, tudo havia silenciado. A bola subiu, realizando uma trajetória curva em direção ao ângulo superior esquerdo do gol. Naquele instante, só era possível ouvir o som da bola rompendo o ar, da rede sendo deslocada, do farfalhar da grama assim que a bola a tocava. Dentro do gol. Todo o silêncio foi rompido por um grito enlouquecido dos torcedores. Rafael, assim como todo o resto do time, correu para a arquibancada. Sakura estava lá sorrindo, sendo abraçada por Rafael, que após isso voltou lentamente pela lateral do campo, para o reinício de jogo. Eram 47 minutos do segundo tempo. Era o final do jogo.--

Treinador Shinoda: Parabéns Rafael. Era exatemente isso que você devia fazer, e você o fez. Obrigado.

Yamazaki: Obrigado!

Rafael: Não precisam agradecer!

--O jogo chegava ao fim. Após todos tomarem banho e se trocarem, era a hora da entrega das medalhas. As meninas estavam muito felizes, e a alegria maior era de Sakura, pois nunca imaginaram que ela, uma garota sem a menor habilidade motora, que ela sempre derrubava as coisas na própria cabeça, conseguiria fazer um ponto daqueles. E os garotos, como se era de se esperar, faziam uma grande festa. O mais festivo era Rafael. Ele, saindo do banco e marcando o gol, havia feito algo incrível, pois nunca havia treinado. Apenas participava para completar os reservas. E agora, lá estavam eles, Sakura, Tomoyo, e todos os outros festejando. E merecidamente.--

Sakura: Parabéns Rafa! Você conseguiu.

Rafael: Nós conseguimos. E você foi muito inteligente naquele instante.

Sakura: Fiz o que tinha que fazer, assim como você.

Rafael: Pois é!

--Ao receberem as medalhas, os dois grupos saíram pulando em volta da pista de atletismo, local aonde havia sido realizada a entrega. Só se podia ouvir agora um coro. Uma música. "We're the Champions"!--

**EPISÓDIO 16 - A Sombra de Shaoran**

8 de Maio

--Foi uma mudança repentina. O céu escureceu, e uma forte chuva começou a cair. Rafael, Sakura, Tomoyo, e seus colegas, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika, que faziam um lanche no parque, tiveram que sair correndo. A casa mais próxima era a de Sakura. Entraram o mais rápido possível.--

Rafael: Eu odeio ficar molhado!

Tomoyo: Calma, Rafael.

Rafael: CALMA? CALMA...A...A..ATCHIM!

Sakura: Saúde, Rafael, quer se trocar? Antes que pegue um resfriado de vez.

Rafael: Sim...por favor.

--Sakura indica o caminho para Rafael. As garotas também se trocaram. Apenas Yamazaki, que estava com um guarda-chuva, não precisou se trocar.--

Rafael: Só quero saber, da onde você tirou um guarda-chuva, Yamazaki?

Yamazaki: Da minha mochila. Sabia que os guarda-chuvas foram inventados pelos antígos egípcios que pensavam que assim...aiii

Chiharu: Você nunca vai crescer, Yamazaki?

--Todos começaram a rir. A conversa se extendeu por aproximadamente duas horas. Embora ainda fossem 4 horas da tarde, o céu estava escuro como noite. Novamente. Rafael imaginava que Emen era o culpado, mas dessa vez, era culpa da própria chuva. Sakura percebeu a preocupação de Rafael, e o tirou da conversa.--

Sakura: Qual o problema com você? Por que não pode aproveitar e conversar direito?

Rafael: Sakura, para com isso...você pode se divertir, mas eu tenho que cuidar de você. Se isso for obra do Emen, eu tenho que parar isso logo...antes que chegue a você de novo...

Sakura: Eu agradeço a preocupação...mas não é ele...não sinto a presença dele, nem de nenhuma Carta...Rafael..por favor aproveite a...

--Sakura foi interrompida por uma escuridão total. As luzes haviam apagado. Estavam as escuras, e Chiharu e Rika começaram a gritar de medo. Yamazaki ria, enquanto Tomoyo colocava seus óculos de visào noturna. Sakura estava de olhos fechados, enquanto tentava sentir algo, mas antes que notasse, Rafael sentiu quem estava alí. Rafael, Sakura, e a pessoa responsável por essa situação estavam no mesmo local, separados de Tomoyo e dos outros por uma barreira de energia, que impedia que eles ouvissem ou vissem algo.--

Rafael: Shaoran Li.

Sakura: Quê?

Rafael: Quem fez isso foi o Shaoran Li.

Sakura: Por que ele faria isso?

Shaoran: Porque eu estou farto de ver você com esse moleque, e posso desistir da minha família para ficar com você.

Sakura: ...Li...

Shaoran: Sakura...

Sakura: Saia da minha casa, agora! Você não é mais bem vindo aqui!

Shaoran: Se eu sair você vai se arrepender.

Sakura: Por quê? Você vai me matar?

Shaoran: Não, não você, mas posso matar seu namorado. Esse garoto fraco e ridículo! Como você pode me trocar por ele?

Rafael: Não responda, Sakura. Escute aqui, para começar, foi você quem abandonou a Sakura. Depois, eu não sou o namorado dela, e terceiro...fraco e ridículo é você!

Sakura: Quer dizer que você estava me seguindo o tempo inteiro, desde que me deixou?

Shaoran: Sim. Eu fui sua sombra, e você nem percebeu. Se eu quisesse te matar, você já estaria enterrada.

Sakura: Você mudou Li...você não tinha essa agressividade...você era amável...romântico...e gentil..

Shaoran: Eu posso ser...é só você sair de perto dele.

Sakura: Do Rafael?  
Rafael: Vá em frente Sakura, eu não vou me importar...

Sakura: Rafael...você está falando sério?

Rafael: Se é o que você quer, sim, estou...

Shaoran: Ele está te abandonando! Venha para mim, Sakura!

Sakura: Nunca...eu nunca vou ficar com você novamente Shaoran.

Shaoran: ...Só me resta eliminá-lo.

Sakura: Não! Não vai encontar nele!

Rafael: Sakura...deixe ele fazer o que quiser...

Sakura: Já temos que enfrentar o Emen...e agora isso?

Shaoran: Sakura, nosso destino é ficarmos juntos. Eu voltei de Hong Kong uma vez, e posso voltar de novo.

Sakura: E depois voltar para sua amada? Qual o nome dela? Idiota-Li?

Shaoran: A Mei Ling é minha noiva, mas eu posso ser seu noivo também.

Sakura: ...Saia daqui. Saia daqui imediatamente, ou eu terei que expulsá-lo daqui.

Shaoran: Me expulsar da minha própria barreira? Como pretende fazer isso?

Rafael: Assim...

--Foi rápido demais. Rafael disparou uma esfera de luz contra Shaoran, que foi atirado ao ar. Com isso, a barreira se dissipou, e o corpo de Shaoran caiu fora da casa, sendo arremessado através da janela. A chuva já havia passado, e as luzes estavam acesas novamente.--

Tomoyo: Aconteceu algo Sakura? Você parece abatida.

Sakura: Não é nada...

Rika: Tem certeza?  
Sakura: Sim.

Naoko: Sakura, já está ficando tarde...

Yamazaki: É, acho melhor irmos embora.

Chiharu: Podemos ir?

Sakura: Claro. Boa noite gente, até amanhã.

--Todos saíram, menos Rafael, que foi impedido por Sakura.--

Sakura: Mas com você eu não acabei ainda...

Rafael: Qual o problema...?

Sakura: Você.

Rafael: ...Desculpe por te defender.

Sakura: Não é isso...mas você nem precisa me defender mais.

Rafael: Por quê?

Sakura: Já que eu não sou sua namorada...

Rafael: Sa...sakura...

--Rafael ficou olhando para Sakura, sem saber o que fazer. Ela se virou e pediu para ele ir embora. Rafael permaneceu lá, até ter a atenção de Sakura...--

**EPISÓDIO 17 - Após a Chuva **

9 de Maio

Rafael: Bom dia Sakura.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Sakura?

--Rafael estava espantado com a atitude de Sakura. Ela, que havia reclamado de não ser considerada namorada dele, agora estava brava por causa do pedido de namoro feito a ela. Rafael, que se sentava atrás de Sakura, ficou ainda mais espantado, quando ela implorou para trocar de lugar com Tomoyo.--

Rafael: Ei...Tomoyo..

Tomoyo: Bom dia Rafael-kun!

Rafael: Bom dia...você pode me fazer um favor?

Tomoyo: Descobrir o que a Sakura tem?

Rafael: ...

Tomoyo: Sim!

Rafael: ...Obrigado...

--No intervalo, Tomoyo e Sakura desceram juntas para o jardim. Rafael permaneceu na sala, observando a movimentação que ocorria abaixo.--

Tomoyo: Sakura.

Sakura: Sim...?

Tomoyo: O que você tem hoje?

Sakura: Nada...por quê?

Tomoyo: Você está estranha...me parece magoada...é o Rafael?

Sakura: Não quero falar sobre isso.

Tomoyo: Tá bom...

--Ao subir, Tomoyo contou o pouco que havia descoberto. Rafael não se surpreendeu ao saber que era algo com ele. Agradecido, Rafael iria tentar conversar com Sakura novamente.--

Rafael: Sakura... Ei, Sakura...

Sakura: Rafael...bem...

Rafael: Você ficou mesmo magoada?

Sakura: ...

--Já era a quarta aula, e Sakura continuava evitando Rafael. Por mais que ele tentasse falar com ela, ela continuava a ignorar a presença dele.--

Sakura: ...

Tomoyo: Qual foi o problema com o Rafael?

Sakura: Ahn? Como assim Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Ora Sakura, eu percebi que você não fala com ele. O que aconteceu ontém quando vocês ficaram presos na cozinha?

Sakura: Você percebeu é...

Tomoyo: Sim.

Sakura: Bem...foi o Shaoran. Ele tentou me atacar e...bem, o Rafael me defendeu mas...

Tomoyo: Mas?

Sakura: Não quero falar mesmo sobre isso, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura...

--A chuva que caia desde o amanhecer, começava a cessar. Os mais precavidos, com seus guarda-chuvas e capas já estavam indo para casa. Entre os poucos que permaneceram na escola esperando a chuva passar completamente, estavam Rafael e Sakura.--

Rafael: Sakura.

Sakura: ...Ahn...acho melhor eu ir agora que a chuva passou.

Rafael: Kinomoto!

--Rafael não conseguiu agüentar aquilo, e segurou Sakura pelo braço.--

Sakura: Você está me machucando.

Rafael: Sakura...eu vou te soltar, mas por favor, me diga...

Sakura: Ai, droga, o que você quer?

Rafael: ...Nossa...você está realmente brava comigo...mas por quê? Eu não fiz nada!

Sakura: ...Você não fez nada. Disse que não era meu namorado, e depois quer que eu seja a sua namorada.

Rafael: ...Desculpe. Pode ir.

Sakura: ...Não quer mais nada?

Rafael: Não...vou querer o quê? Nada, claro...afinal..

Sakura: Afinal?

Rafael: Prá que quer saber?

Sakura: Você tem um guarda-chuva e eu não...me leva até minha casa?

Rafael: Sakura...

--Sakura sorriu, e se jogou contra o corpo de Rafael, abraçando-o. Calmamente, Rafael a afastou um pouco.--

Rafael: Sakura-chan...aquela visita do Shaoran não te fez bem...

Sakura: Me desculpe...é que eu...

Rafael: Diga.

Sakura: Você vai me achar infantil...

Rafael: Diga...vamos..

Sakura: Eu pensei que eu já fosse sua namorada...antes disso tudo acontecer...

Rafael: Sa...kura...você ...você é...

Sakura: Eu...sou..é?

Rafael: Se quiser...

Sakura: Sim...eu quero...

--Sakura segurou a mão de Rafael e o puxou. Ambos ficaram juntos debaixo do guarda-chuva até chegarem na casa dela.--

Sakura: Ahn...me desculpa?

Rafael: Não precisa se desculpar.

Sakura: Mesmo?

Rafael: Mesmo.

Sakura: Então...eu te amo, tá?

Rafael: Tá! E eu...digo o mesmo.

--Ela entrou correndo em casa, mas não antes de ter dado um rápido beijo em Rafael, que, assim que ela entrou, foi para casa rapidamente, sorrindo, assim como ela sorria ao fechar a porta de sua casa.--

**EPISÓDIO 18 - O Sorriso da Morte - 1a Parte**

15 de Maio

--O Domingo amanheceu sombrio, diferente de toda a semana, na qual, com exceção da Segunda-feira, o Sol brilhou em todos os dias. O céu estava escuro...só que, mais uma vez, era uma escuridão proposital. Emen Makaiyokai, do alto de uma árvore ria. Ele iria atacar novamente, e não pretendia falhar. Em suas mãos estavam a Carta Morte. Ao pronunciar a evocação, a Carta se transformou em uma garota linda, com longo cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Possuia um sorriso extremamente cativante, com um rosto delicado e que expressava uma pureza incrivel. Mas o seu interior escondia o poder da Carta Morte, que destrói a alma e depois o corpo. Enquanto Emen ria sozinho, Rafael e Sakura passeavem sozinhos, praticamente pela primeira vez.--

Sakura: O dia está muito estranho hoje...eu sinto um frio...um frio estranho...

Rafael: O frio da morte...

Sakura: Quê?

Rafael: ...Eu sinto como se tudo fosse morrer ao nosso redor...

Sakura: A Carta Morte...

Rafael: ...Emen...

Sakura: Acha que...ele irá atacar hoje?

Rafael: Sim...e estou com medo...

Sakura: Medo...?

Rafael: A Carta Morte me parece terrível...apenas pela sua descrição...destruindo a alma e depois o corpo...isso é algo horrível..

Sakura: Pelo jeito Emen quer nos eliminar de qualquer jeito...

Rafael: E eu estou mais preocupado com os outros...ele vai querer deixar algum rastro de destruição...e é disso que eu tenho medo..

Sakura: Precisamos fazer algo..impedir ele...

Rafael: Sim...mas o quê? Não sabemos aonde ele está, ou que em que lugar ele irá atacar...

Sakura: Espero que cheguenos a tempo...

Rafael: Eu também...

--Emen observava os dois. Sua intenção era atacar todos que estavam no parque, e matá-los lentamente. Assim, Rafael e Sakura se desesperariam com sua impotência de salvar os outros e seriam vítimas fáceis. Emen estava certo de que venceria dessa vez, começando a agir logo que perdeu Sakura e Rafael de vista.--

Emen: Carta Morte, suas vítimas estão por todo lugar, portanto delicie-se com estas pobres almas. E depois elimine os corpos! Carta Morte! Hahahaha!

--Por todo lugar ouviram-se gritos de dor e sofrimento. Rafael e Sakura perceberam imediatamente, mas os gritos vinham de todos os lados. Ambos ficaram imóveis, sem saber para onde ir.--

Sakura: Vamos nos separar.

Rafael: Não.

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Não vou te deixar sozinha de novo...já aconteceu uma vez e você quase morreu...

Sakura: Mas.

Rafael: ...

Emen: Que meigo...você prefere que todos no parque morram, não é?

Rafael: Emen!

Emen: Este local será o túmulo de vocês dois. Não tentem lutar, será inútil, conseguirão apenas uma morte mais rápida. E eu pretendo fazer com que sofram muito...

Sakura: Não vou deixar.

Rafael: Emen, é você quem irá morrer.

Emen: Morrer? Rafael, você não teria coragem de matar ninguém. Nem você teria, Sakura.

Rafael: ...Ora seu...FIRAGA!

Emen: Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez.

--Emen pulou para a frente, atravessando a energia de fogo. Com um rápido golpe, jogou Rafael ao chão, perplexo. Um corte se abriu no rosto de Rafael.--

Sakura: ...Você está bem?

Rafael: Sim...como Emen conseguiu...?

Emen: Você já me mostrou todos os detalhes dessa técnica. Agora é a vez de vocês sofrerem. Adeus ao dois. CÍRCULO TERRÍVEL DE FOGO!

--Sakura pulou à frente de Rafael para protegê-lo, mas ele a jogou ao chão e sofreu o impacto direto do Círculo de Fogo de Emen. Rafael ficou preso, assim como Sakura havia ficado no Círculo de Raios anteriormente.--

Rafael: Argh...

Sakura: Rafael, Rafael, seu tonto, por que fez isso?

Emen: Ele quis morrer, que patético...agora é sua vez Sakura, morra!

Sakura: Rafaeeeel!

--O Círculo de Fogo se quebrou. Emen observou assustado, enquanto Rafael saltou e disparou uma chuva de luzes contra Emen.--

Rafael: Emen, Lightaga irá eliminar você, agora!

Emen: Ah..a.h...

--Houve uma grande explosão. As árvores chacoalaram, o chão quase foi calcinado. Emen permanecia de pé, assim como Rafael. A luta não havia acabado ainda...--

**EPISÓDIO 19 - O Sorriso da Morte - 2a Parte**

--Tanto Emen quanto Rafael estavam levemente feridos. Entretanto, Rafael não estava preocupado com a luta, pois os gritos de morte continuavam. O único jeito era derrotar a Carta Morte.--

Rafael: Sakura, vá atrás da Carta Morte. Agora.

Sakura: Mas...e você? Eu também não quero te deixar sozinho...

Rafael: Vá. Eu cuido dele. Anda logo Sakura.

Sakura: Tá...

Emen: Aonde pensa que vai?

Rafael: EI, eu sou seu oponente!

--Rafael pulou na frente de Sakura, protegendo-a do ataque que Emen havia utilizado. Rapidamente a garota foi atrás da Carta Morte, deixando Rafael e Emen para trás.--

Rafael: Agora...somos apenas...eu e...você...

Emen: O que pode fazer ferido desse jeito? Quer tanto morrer, Rafael? Sua vida não tem nenhum significado para você?

Rafael: Emen, cale-se. Você não tem direito de fazer sobre a vida...

Emen: Ora, ora, vejo que seu desejo é morrer. Ficarei extremamente feliz em satisfazê-lo...Morra Rafael, adeus, seja tragado para sempre pelo CÍRCULO TERRÍVEL DO FOGO!

Rafael: E você seja dizimado pelas luzes brilhantes de LIGHTAGA!

--Mas uma vez houve uma grande explosão. Todo o local ficou encoberto pela poeira levantada. Sakura, por sua vez, estava correndo atrás dos gritos, até encontrar a Carta Morte, e uma cena horrível. Ela segurava um corpo pelo pescoço, e arrancava sua alma pela boca. Após fazer isso, jogou o corpo para o alto. Haviam vários corpos no chão. A Carta sorriu e olhou para Sakura.--

Carta Morte: Vejo que não é uma pessoa comum.

Sakura: ...

Carta Morte: Eu não sou uma carta comum. Está surpresa que eu posso fazer?

Sakura: ...O que...você fez..?

Carta Morte: Eu? Apenas arranquei a alma deles. Assim que eu arrancar todas, eu as devorarei, e então, corterei os corpos em pedaços pequeninos.

--Em volta da Carta Morte apareceram todas as almas das pessoas: esferas azuis que brilhavam intensamente. Mais uma vez a Carta riu, e sorrindo aproximou-se de Sakura.--

Carta Morte: Serei gentil com você. Por possuir as Cartas, eu irei eliminá-la sem dor. Mas se me entregar as Cartas eu deixarei que viva.

Sakura: Eu nunca farei isso.

Carta Morte: Entendo. Pela sua energia, você não está com as Cartas. Acha mesmo que aprendeu a usar todos os poderes de uma Maga?

Sakura: Não poderei saber se eu não tentar.

Carta Morte: Se pretende morrer, venha me enfrentar. FOICE DA MORTE!

Sakura: O quêêê?

--Uma foice apareceu nas mãos da Carta. Sakura não podia se mexer, estava apavorada. O ataque foi certeiro, mas Sakura permaneceu de pé. Gotas de sangue caíram no chão. Um pequeno corte abriu-se em seu pescoço.--

Sakura: ...Ah..

Carta Morte: O próximo ataque irá arrancar sua cabeça.

Sakura: Ah..ah...

--Sakura deu um passo para trás, enquanto a Carta, rindo, avançou rapidamente em sua direção. Enquanto isso, Rafael se levantava após a explosão.--

Rafael: Você me surpreendeu...

Emen: Argh... meu corpo..parece que ele fui cortado em todos os lugares...

Rafael: Emen, eu te darei mais uma chance. Suma deste mundo, não tenho a intenção de matá-lo, apenas de impedí-lo. Vá, e suma.

Emen: Você..é idiota...

Rafael: ...

Emen: Rafael...seu idiota!

--Rafael saiu correndo na mesma direção que Sakura havia tomado. Emen foi deixado no chão, vivo. Lentamente, ele se levantou, e desapareceu nas sombras. Rafael chegou a tempo de ver a foice da Carta Morte atacar Sakura pela segunda vez. Mas agora, ela não conseguiu atingí-la. Rafael golpeou a lâmina da foice, que permaneceu intacta, ao contrário de sua mão, que ficou com cortes profundos.--

Rafael: Aaaaaaaahhhh..

Sakura: Rafael!

Carta Morte: Você é um garoto tolo por pensar que poderia impedir a Foice da Morte com as mãos...Merece morrer por causa disso. Agora, morra!

--A Carta Morte desferiu mais um golpe, mas, para sua surpresa, a Foice se despedaçou em pleno ar. O golpe de Rafael havia funcionado.--

Carta Morte: Isso é impossível!

Rafael: Agora, você não passa de uma Carta indefesa...Sakura!

Sakura: Volte a forma humilde que merece...Carta...Carta Morte!

--A garota de longos cabelos e olhos brilhantes voltou a ser uma simples Carta. Sakura sorriu, e se sentou. Imediatamente, todas as almas voltaram aos corpos. Todos acordaram sem se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Rafael e Sakura riram, aliviados. Faltava apenas uma Carta. E Emen iria lutar até o fim para que, desta vez, conseguisse a vitória. A chuva, então, cessou.--

**EPISÓDIO 20 - Viagem até as Montanhas**

20 de Maio

--Haviam passado-se apenas 5 dias.desde a última batalha contra Emen. Rafael se tornara uma pessoa anciosa desde aquele dia, afinal, faltava apenas uma Carta para ser capturada. Emen poderia atacar em qualquer momento. Mas naquele dia, Rafael e Sakura receberiam uma notícia que era, pelo menos, reconfortante.--

Professora Monou: Classe, silêncio. Prestem atenção, aqui... Silêncio! Como sabem, O Tomoeda High planeja uma viagem para suas melhores turmas de cada ano. Este ano, os escolhidos foram vocês, e o local escolhido é o..

Yamazaki: Sabiam na base do Monte Fuji existe um labirinto de cavernas chamado..aiaiaiai!

Chiharu: Yamazaki, cresça!

Professora Monou: Caham...como eu ia dizendo, o local escolhido foram os Alpes Suiços.

Rafael: Mas isso vai custar os olhos da cara, e até os olhos da cara que a gente não tem!

Professora Monou: Não se preocupe, a escola tem um convênio com o governo Suíço, nós só temos que mandar um aluno para lá por ano...e quero só saber quem vai dessa vez..

Yamazaki: Sabiam que...

Chiharu: Yamazaki, sabia que eu vou te dar outroooo socoo?

Rafael: Esse dois...se amam!

Sakura: Hehehe...

Tomoyo: Formam um casal perfeito!

Rafael: Você acha mesmo?

--Todos, inclusive a professora ficaram rindo. No dia seguinte eles viajariam, e todos foram autorizados a prosseguir. Na hora do embarque, e durante o vôo, Chiharu ficou em cima de Yamazaki, controlando-o. Rafael, Sakura e Tomoyo passaram boa parte da viagem rindo de Chiharu e Yamazaki. A única ausência era de Rika, que preferiu ficar no Japão.--

Rafael: Por que a Rika não veio?

Sakura: Ahn...

Tomoyo: O Rafael não sabe?

Rafael: Sei do quê...?

Tomoyo: A Rika ficou com o namorado...

Sakura: Eles já são até noivos...

Rafael: Acho melhor não me contarem mais nada, ou as duas vão acabar brigando!

Sakura: Brigar?

Tomoyo: Hehe, nós não.

Rafael: Espero que não mesmo...hehe.

--A viagem seguiu normal, com exceção de Rafael, que, ainda com medo de aviões, gritou por três vezes. Sakura acabou tendo que calá-lo, usando de força. E não ouviu reclamações. Já no hotel deles, os quartos foram sorteados. Rafael, provavelmente vítima da magia de Sakura, acabou por ficar no mesmo quarto que ela. Chiharu e Yamazaki também teriam que ficar juntos.--

Rafael: Você trapaceou no sorteio?

Sakura: Por que eu faria isso?

Rafael: Não? Foi pura...sorte?

Sakura: Ah sim!

Rafael: E por que você me beijou no avião? Ainda mais quando eu ficava assustado?

Sakura: Ora, para você não passar vergonha!

Rafael: ...Sem comentários.

Sakura: E sua namorada não pode te beijar?

Rafael: ...Ahhh...pode sim!

Sakura: ...

--Rafael ainda travava ao ser chamado de namorado por Sakura. Eram exatamente 8 da noite na Suiça, e estava muito frio. Rafael tremia, já que ele, sendo natural do Brasil, nunca sentira tamanho frio na vida.--

Rafael: Mas...brr..tá...brr..frio aqui...não?

Sakura: Hehe...vai dizer que nunca esquiou?

Rafael: Eu nunca nem vi neve na vida...Sakura, esqueceu que eu sou do Brasil?

Sakura: Ops, eu esqueci sim...desculpe, falha nossa!

Rafael: Tudo beem..brr...

Sakura: Deite-se...todos estão dormindo por causa da viagem... Amanhã eu te ensino a esquiar..Boa noite!

Rafael: Boa noite...

--A manhã chegou com um Sol brilhante, que refletia na neve da montanha, formando uma linda paisagem. Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, e um Rafael que apenas conseguia tremer, estavam na pista de esqui.Todos começaram a descer deslizando, com exceção de Sakura, que ficou para ajudar Rafael.--

Sakura: Está pronto?

Rafael: De jeito nenhum!

Sakura: Qual o problema?  
Rafael: Sou jovem demais prá morrer...congelado...

Sakura: Não seja exagerado...venha, tente me seguir, passo a passo.

Rafael: Se eu morrer a culpa é sua...

Sakura: Bobo...nem o Emen te matou...por que eu mataria? Além disso, eu nem pensaria em te ferir...

Rafael: ...Começa logo...

Sakura: Hihi, ficou com vergonha!

--Sakura inclinou-se e começou a descida. Rafael seguiu-a. Tudo correu bem, Rafael conseguiu dominar o esqui, mas ele não estava preparado para a árvore no meio do caminho. Rafael se desviou, mas não em tempo de esquivar sua perna direita, que se chocou contra a árvore. Seu corpo girou no ar, e caiu na neve, deslizando de costas até parar em uma superfície reta. Sakura, Tomoyo e Naoko vieram rapidamente ajudá-lo.--

Sakura: Você está bem? Fala comigo!

Rafael: Calma...eu só bati a perna...já levei pancadas piores jogando futebol...

Tomoyo: Mas foi um acidente feio..

Naoko: Está bem mesmo?  
Rafael: Sim..foi só um susto...Podem continuar, não precisam se preocupar comigo, estou bem.

Naoko: Tem certeza?

Rafael: Absoluta...vão...

--Naoko e Tomoyo se levantaram e continuaram a esquiar. Apenas Sakura ficou ali, ainda preocupada.--

Sakura: Você está bem mesmo?

Rafael: Sakura...por favor...eu já falei, estou bem...

Sakura: Você me assusta...

Rafael: Para com isso...eu disse que não iria morrer aqui, congelado. E não é uma árvore que vai me matar...a não ser que ela caia em cima de mim...

Sakura: Não fala isso!

--Rafael e Sakura continuaram a descer também, só que dessa vez, longe de qualquer árvore. Os dias passaram rapidamente. Todos, com exceção de Rafael, participaram do concurso de esquiadores, no último dia da viagem. Nenhum dos colegas dele conseguiu se sair bem, mas todo estavam seguros. E longe das árvores, afinal, ninguém queria se machucar no dia da partida. Ao cair da noite, todos foram deitar-se, exaustos. Apenas Rafael e Sakura permaneceram acordados, sentados em uma das salas do hotel.--

Rafael: Hoje é dia 4 de Junho já..passamos o quê? 14 dias?

Sakura: É...na realidade acho que foram 15...

Rafael: Foi legal...mas sinto saudades de casa...

Sakura: Do Brasil?

Rafael: Sim...do Japão também...

Sakura: Se você voltar para o Brasil nós vamos ter que nos separar...

Rafael: Isso seria ruim...

Sakura: ...Hoje é o último dia da viagem e eu não consegui deitar na neve ainda...

Rafael: Aproveite...

Sakura: Aham, e você vem comigo.

Rafael: Eu não..

Sakura: Você sim senhor!

--Sakura puxou Rafael para fora do hotel. Ambos ficaram deitados sobre a neve que caia e se esparramava silenciosamente no campo. O tempo passou lentamente enquanto estiveram alí, deitados, observando a neve flutuar. No dia seguinte, a viagem de volta para o Japão foi tranqüila. Mas, a partir do momento em que Rafael pisou no solo do Aeroporto, seu corpo esfriou rapidamente. Sentia mais frio do que na Suiça. Era o começo do fim.--

**EPISÓDIO 21 - Presságio**

6 de Junho

--O final da tarde chegou rapidamente na Segunda-Feira. Embora o Sol brilhasse radiante no céu, Rafael ainda se sentia gelado. Andava pelas ruas calmamente, sabendo que não seria encontrado por ninguém. Mas uma mão o segurou-o pelo braço. Ao virar para confrontar-lhe, Rafael viu um rosto familiar.--

Rafael: Hiiragisawa...

Eriol: ...Rafael, eu notei que não foi na escola hoje.

Rafael: Sim...não fui...

Eriol: E...você está gelado...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: E esse gelo...esse frio...Esse frio é pior que o frio da morte...

Rafael: O quê..?

Eriol: Rafael...são os efeitos lentos...da Carta Morte...

Rafael: Está dizendo que eu vou morrer é...?

Eriol: ...Você foi imprudente demais...como deixou ser tocado pela Carta Morte?

Rafael: ...Eu apenas protegi a Sakura...

Eriol: ...A Sakura? Quer dizer que você deixou ela lutando sozinha? Seu incompetente!

Rafael: ...Eu estava enfrentando Emen, e ela foi atrás da Carta...eu não sabia que o simples toque dela seria fatal...

Eriol: ...Esses cortes na sua mão foram feitos pela Carta?

Rafael: Eu tinha que proteger a Sakura de algum jeito...era meu papel...

Eriol: Seu papel era protegê-la sim, mas você não deveria morrer...

Rafael: ...Eu não vou morrer...não antes de capturar a última Carta...

Eriol: Esse gelo no seu corpo...Você tem poucas chances de ser útil...acho melhor eu auxiliar a Sakura nessa última batalha.

Rafael: Não se atreva...

Eriol: O quê?  
Rafael: Eu disse para não se atrever...Eu estou nessa, e eu vou até o fim. Não vou desistir...mesmo que eu morra...

Eriol: Por que faz isso?

Rafael: Por mim...pela Sakura..por Aikachi e pela Terra...

Eriol: Se você morrer a Sakura irá ficar muito triste...

Rafael: ...É o preço a pagar...

Eriol: Rafael..

Rafael: Mas...se a Carta ja foi capturada, por que eu estou assim?

Eriol: Você tocou a foice...os efeitos da foice continuam...mesmo após a captura...

Rafael: ...Vou morrer tentando...

Eriol: Na realidade há uma cura...

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: Mas...para isso, você precisará despertar o poder de um Senshi completamente...apenas o calor do coração de um verdadeiro Senshi pode curar o Frio da Morte...

Rafael: Como é que é?

Eriol: Você vai ter que despertar a Infinithyon...para despertar a parte de Senshi que falta em você...

Rafael: Mas... eu tenho medo de usá-la...

Eriol: Por quê?

Rafael: E se ela achar que eu estou usando para o mal, apenas por usá-la contra outra pessoa?

Eriol: A Infinithyon vai sentir o que há no seu coração...depende apenas de você mesmo o seu destino...Rafael, eu já disse, e vou dizer de novo...

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: Se você morrer a Sakura ficará triste...portanto...não morra...

--Eriol desapareceu novamente. Rafael sorriu por um instante, mas voltou a caminhar. O frio que emanava de dentro do seu corpo tinha aumentado gradativamente desde o dia em que voltaram da Suiça. A luta final contra Emen se aproximava. Antes de Rafael entrar em casa, um vento forte soprou. Seu corpo tremeu. O frio era mais intenso do que ele sentia internamente. Rafael acabou por cair ajoelhado, assustado. Uma forte dor acometeu seu peito. Em sua mente, Rafael viu sombras do que parecia ser um sonho acordado. Nele, Sakura gritava desesperada, enquanto ele permanecia parado. Emen, ao fundo, erguia uma espada flamejante. A imagem de Sakura sumiu. O vento cessara. Rafael continuava ajoelhado, com a dor que, embora se esvaia, continuava a perturbar-lhe. Lentamente ele entrou em casa, e subiu para seu quarto. Caiu em sua cama e desmaiou. Internamente, a temperatura do seu corpo estava extremamente baixa. Seu corpo poderia parar de funcionar a qualquer momento. Enquanto isso, Sakura observava a noite que chegava. Kero estava dormindo sobre sua cama, seu pai ainda estava em expedição e Touya no trabalho. O mesmo vento que havia atingido Rafael, chegou até Sakura, que gritou. Só que seu gritou acabou por ser um grito mudo. Em sua mente, Sakura podia ver Rafael parado à sua frente. Seu corpo se congelava rapidamente, e logo ele se partiu em pedaços, até sumir completamente. Atrás dela, Emen, empunhando uma espada de fogo, ria. Tudo sumiu. Seu corpo tombou para trás. Ela se viu deitada no chão do seu quarto, com as cortinas tremendo por causa do vento. Sentou-se, e olhou assustada pela janela. A batalha final iria se iniciar em breve.--

**EPISÓDIO 22 - A Última Investida de Emen - 1a Parte**

--Era manhã de Quarta. O mesmo vento da noite de Segunda soprava intensamente, fazendo com que Rafael e Sakura ficassem assustados. Desde a viagem eles não se viam, já que a escola deu a semana para os que foram viajar descansarem. Rafael estava sentado em sua cama. Seu corpo se tornava cada dia mais frio. Sakura estava preocupada. Ligou para Rafael, que assustado, atendeu.--

Rafael: A...alô...?

Sakura: Rafael?

Rafael: Quem..gostaria?

Sakura: Seu bobo...sou eu...Sakura..

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: O que houve?

Rafael: Como assim?

Sakura: O que aconteceu com você? Está estranho..

Rafael: Eu..eu estou bem...

Sakura: ...É que eu tive um sonho...sonho estranho..

Rafael: So...sonho?

Sakura: ...Você também teve um né..

Rafael: Eu...não, eu não!

Sakura: Eu falei com o Eriol ontém...você já sabia que ele estava aqui faz tempo...

Rafael: Ah...

Sakura: E eu...eu te odeio Rafael...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Você não tinha que ter me defendido...era eu que tinha que estar morrendo...

Rafael: Se você morresse eu ficaria triste...

Sakura: Você morrendo eu vou ficar triste...

Rafael: É o preço a pagar...

Sakura: ...Rafael...se é assim, adeus. Eu vou atrás do Emen agora, e sozinha. Se você chegar perto de mim, eu terei que matá-lo...

Rafael: Me matar?

Sakura: É...

Rafael: Por quê?

Sakura: Porque você...você disse que...sua morte é o preço a pagar...Parece que prá você sua vida não vale nada..

Rafael: Sakura...eu vou com você...se eu vou morrer, me deixe morrer lutando...por nós todos..

Sakura: ...Parque Tomoeda.

Rafael: ...

--Eram 11 horas da manhã. Rafael e Sakura estavam parados lado a lado. Sakura segurava o rosto de Rafael, que, por sua vez, trazia a Espada Infithyon, enrolada no mesmo manto branco que Eriol havia lhe dado.--

Sakura: Você..está gelado...

Rafael: ...Você viu isso no seu sonho...

Sakura: Sim...eu vi seu corpo se tornar gelo e desaparecer...

Rafael: ...E eu vi você desaparecer também...

Sakura: Algo vai acontecer a um de nós...

Rafael: É...pelo jeito isso é inevitável...

Sakura: Seja o que for...eu quero que você lembre de uma coisa, para sempre...

Rafael: Não diga isso...vamos esperar o final da luta...

Sakura: Até lá pode ser tarde...guarde para sempre com você...o meu amor...pois eu amo você...

Rafael: Sakura...

--O vento parou de soprar. Rafael e Sakura olharam para o lados e viram Emen se aproximar. Trazia consigo uma espada, cuja lâmina, negra como a noite, era ornada por raios vermelhos. Ele riu, erguendo a espada, que começou a queimar. Logo a espada estava em chamar, assim como Rafael e Sakura haviam visto em seus sonhos.--

Emen: Ora...Rafael e Sakura...nos encontramos novamente...e espero que gostem deste lugar, pois aqui seráo suas sepulturas...

Rafael: ...Emen...dessa vez você vai morrer...

Emen: Ora...vejo que o Frio da Morte está fazendo efeito rapidamente. Então Rafael, você quer se aquecer um pouco na lâmina da minha espada? Ou prefere morrer congelado?

Sakura: Cale-se Emen, você irá morrer hoje.

Emen: Eu? Morrer? Hoje?

Rafael: É...

Emen: Rafael, na realidade, eu pouparei você por enquanto. Matarei Sakura, bem perante seus olhos, para que você possa morrer sofrendo mais ainda.

Rafael: Não...permitirei isso..

--Rafael soltou o manto, que caiu aos seus pés. Pela primeira vez ele via a Espada Infinithyon. Uma espada normal, mas que emanava uma grande energia. Seu punho era prateado, com desenhos de asas, e em sua lâmina brilhava o símbolo do Infinito. Rafael se sentia um pouco melhor, mas ao erguer a Espada, um medo tremendo tomou conta de seu corpo. Se ele falhasse, seria devastado pelo próprio golpe, que ele nem sabia qual era. Não sabia o que devia fazer. Emen, ao ver a cena, riu.--

Emen: Haha. Hahahaha...que ridículo...você está com medo de utilizar esta espada? Bem, eu vou mostrar a você como se maneja uma espada...ESPADA DO FOGO DA MORTE, queime como o Inferno...CHAMAS DAS PROFUNDEZAS!

--Sakura se colocou entre Emen e Rafael. Utilizando a Carta Escudo, ela defletiu o ataque de Emen, que continuou rindo. Emen guardou a espada e, rindo novamente, afastou-se.--

Emen: Vivam por mais um tempo. Vou me divertir com as pobres almas desta cidade...e então irei atrás de vocês...e vocês serão mortos...Hahahahaha!

--O Céu se tornou negro. Raios começaram a cair, juntamente com uma leve garoa. Sakura mais uma vez procurou o rosto de Rafael, para ver sua temperatura. Seu corpo estava mais frio do que antes.--

Rafael: Sakura...eu sou um fraco...

Sakura: Rafael, não diga isso...

Rafael: Emen...ele vai vencer...e a culpa..é minha...

Sakura: Não...é mentira...nós vamos derrotá-lo...Mas agora, deixe-me cuidar de você...

Rafael: Obrigado..

--Sakura levou Rafael para casa. Passou-se mais um dia, chegando assim, a Sexta-Feira. O dia da batalha final entre Rafael, Sakura e Emen...--

**EPISÓDIO 23 - A Última Investida de Emen - 2a Parte**

10 de Junho

--O vento havia voltado a soprar, só que, dessa vez, sua intensidade era muito maior. Sakura dormia tranquilamente, pois ainda eram 4 horas da manhã. Mas Rafael já não conseguia dormir. Seu corpo estava pesado, gelado e ele mal conseguia se mexer. Durante a Quinta-Feira, Emen havia feito várias vítimas, mas ele estava apenas brincando com eles, provocando Rafael e Sakura. Emen estava apenas separados as almas dos seus corpos e aprisionando-as em uma esfera negra: o Círculo das Almas. Eriol surgiu na janela, e Rafael logo notou sua presença.--

Rafael: Hiiragisawa...

Eriol: Pretende mesmo morrer...?

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: Rafael...sua incompetência e medo ao manejar a Infinithyon são dignos de pena. Como uma pessoa que se diz Senshi pode ser tão patético? Pelo jeito você quer morrer mesmo!

Rafael: Fale baixo...

Eriol: Por quê?

Rafael: Não acorde a Sakura..

Eriol: Você se preocupa com ela? Se você se preocupasse mesmo com ela, você não iria..

Rafael: Eu não vou morrer. Não ainda.

Eriol: Acha mesmo que não vai morrer? Se não libertar todo o poder que você pode ter agora, você irá, sim, morrer.

Rafael: Eriol...

Eriol: Você só sabe controlar Lightaga, Firaga e Thundaga...

Rafael: Não...sei mais três técnicas, mas nunca as utilizei em combate...Windaga, Blizzaga e Umbraga.

Eriol: A Luz, o Fogo, o Trovão, o Vento, o Gelo e as Sombras...creio que você tem uma técnica capaz de libertar a Infinithyon...mas cabe a você descobrir...

Rafael: Hah...

Eriol: Lembre-se apenas de uma coisa... quando as seis se tornaram uma, Ultima despertará...

Rafael: ...

--Eriol sumiu novamente. Rafael voltou a observar o sono de Sakura. Ele não acreditava que ela conseguisse dormir tão quietamente. O relógio marcava 4 e 10 da manhã. O Sol não iria aparecer nessa manhã. Rafael se levantou com dificuldade. Encostou-se na parede e olhou pela janela. No céu, não havia sinal da Lua nem das Estrelas...apenas podia-se ver a escuridão vazia e assustadora. Rafael tentou puxar sua espada de cima da mesa, mas não conseguiu. Não possuia mais forças para isso. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama, aonde Sakura ainda dormia. Rafael ergueu as mãos, e tentou concentrar todas as forças nelas, mas não conseguiu produzir nenhuma magia ou técnica. Ele permaneceu acordado, olhando para o teto até Sakura acordar. Eram 8 da manhã quando ela levantou. Rafael não se mexia mais, e seu coração batia fracamente. Seu corpo havia atingido o limite extremo. O efeito da Carta Morte, o Frio da Morte, havia atingido seu ponto máximo.--

Sakura: Rafael...seu corpo...está gelado...demais...

Rafael: Hah...é...Sakura...eu sinto muito...

Sakura: Não fale assim!

Rafael: ...Mas..

Sakura: Não vou deixar você morrer...

Rafael: Sakura...

--De repente, uma forte onda de energia entrou pela janela, atingindo Rafael e Sakura, que caíram ao chão. Rindo, Emen apareceu na frente deles. No centro de Tomoeda estava, flutuando no ar, a imensa esfera de energia contendo as almas de todas as pessoas atacadas por Emen.--

Emen: Rafael...Sakura...dessa vez, a morte de vocês é certa! Que o Círculo das Almas levem vocês ao inferno...CÍRCULO DAS ALMAS!

--Sakura empurrou Rafael para fora da trajetória da técnica de Emen. Ela, agora, estava presa em um círculo negro, formado por almas perdidas.--

Emen: Como todos os guerreiros do Tsumiyami, eu sei utilizar as técnicas Círculo. Claro que meu mestre é muito superior a mim, mas isso não cabe a vocês saberem. Bem, Sakura...você não devia ter protegido o Rafael...seria melhor para ele morrer no Círculo das Almas..mas já que você está aí...farei com que ambos sofram... Primeiramente, a Carta Vazio irá exterminar todos os seus sentimentos. Não haverá mais amor, mais carinho, mais amizade, nem nada disso dentro de você, Sakura. Só restará o ódio, e a amargura de uma vida sem felicidade...Portanto, sofra! Carta Vazio, elimine a alma dessa...

Rafael: Emen, pare com isso...agora!

--Emen se assustou ao ver Rafael empunhando a Espada Infinithyon, e sendo envolvido por uma aura branca. A lâmina da espada começou a brilhar, primeiro em vermelho, depois em azul, amarelo, cinza, negro e branco. Emen apenas ria, mas havia um grande medo dentro dele. Um medo terrível.--

Rafael: Firaga...queime como o fogo da vida...Blizzaga...congele o ar como o gelo do inverno...Thundaga...rasgue os céus como um trovão brilhante...Windaga...leve minha mente como os ventos de um novo recomeço...Umbraga...escureça minha alma e me faça sonhar...Lightaga...brilhe como o coração de uma pessoa pura e ilumine o meu amanhã...Unam-se...Desperte Infinithyon!

Emen: O que pretende fazer?

Rafael: ULTIMA!

--A Espada Infinithyon, assim como Rafael, desapareceram aos olhos de Emen, que foi atingido por uma forte luz branca. Sentia como que seu corpo estivesse sendo esmagado por milhares de meteoros, enquanto o corpo de Rafael se aquecia. Infinithyon havia despertado, e o Frio da Morte havia sido eliminado do corpo de Rafael. A batalha entre Rafael e Emen começaria agora.--

**EPISÓDIO 24 Adeus - A Última Investida de Emen - 3a Parte**

--Emen se levantou com dificuldade. Sua mão esquerda estava completamente arrasada, pois ele havia tentado evitar o golpe com ela. Rafael permanecia de pé, empunhando Infinithyon. Emen não conseguia acreditar no que via.--

Emen: Como...como você conseguiu...como?

Rafael: ...Você, Emen, ameaçou uma das pessoas mais preciosas para mim...eu não poderia ficar parado vendo você eliminar a alma da Sakura...Agora você vai sentir toda a energia do Senshi do Infinito...Prepare-se!

Emen: Hah...acha...acha mesmo...que você pode me vencer...? Ora...deixe de ser tolo...

Rafael: Tolo é você..

Emen: A humanidade é impura...apenas o Grande Senhor das Trevas pode comandar os impuros e formar um mundo de escuridão eterna!

Rafael: Cale-se...a humanidade não é completamente impura! A maior parte dos homens é boa! Se acha que seu Senhor vai comandar a Terra, você está enganado! Nós nunca permitiremos que uma pessoa como ele domine o mundo. Existe apenas uma coisa, uma coisa que os homens tem, e que permite que eles realizem o impossivel...

Emen: Do que você está falando? Será que o medo o levou ao desespero? Hahahaha!

Rafael: Eu estou falando da Esperança de se realizar um Milagre. E isso ninguém pode tirar dos homens...Emen, prepare-se para ver um Milagre acontecer na sua frente!

Emen: Rafael, para você me derrotar você iria realmente precisar de um milagre, mas isso não vai acontecer...Que o Inferno te leve! CHAMAS DAS PROFUNDEZAS!

--Rafael permaneceu parado, enquanto as chamas avançavam contra ele. Com um gesto de mão, o fogo foi contido por uma barreira de ar. Emen assustou-se, e recuou.--

Rafael: Windaga...

--Emen foi envolvido por uma forte ventania, sendo arremessado ao chão. O quarto de Rafael já estava completamente destruído, e Sakura havia desmaiado. Emen se levantou novamente, só que, para a surpresa de Rafael, atacou Sakura com a Carta Vazio.--

Emen: Hahaha, adeus Sakura! Diga adeus ao seu coração! VAZIO!

--Da Carta saiu uma sombra negra que colocou as mãos no peito de Sakura, tirando de lá uma pequena luz dourada. Eram os sentimentos de Sakura, que haviam sido arrancados de seu corpo.--

Rafael: ...Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!

--Rafael deixou a Espada Infinithyon cair de suas mãos. Emen segurava aquela pequena luz em sua mão. Rindo, se voltou para Rafael, que estava perplexo. Seus punhos estavam fechados. De súbito, Rafael avançou contra Emen, desferindo um golpe contra seu corpo. Mas nada aconteceu.--

Emen: Rafael...ora...isso é o milagre do qual você estava falando? Esse seu soco nào conseguiu nem amassar minha roupa...Mas...o que é isso?

--Rafael abriu a mão direita que havia usado para tentar golpear Emen. Disparou Firaga contra Emen, que, envolto em chamas, pulou por cima de Rafael. Emen ergueu sua espada, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que Rafael não se movia. Ele atacou a espada de Emen com Thundaga, fazendo com que a arma se partisse em pedaços. --

Emen: Isso...isso é...impossível...

Rafael: O próximo é você Emen...

Emen: CÍRCULO DE RAIOS!

--Rafael, novamente com um movimento de mão, dissipou o golpe de Emen, que fraquejou, com suas energias praticamente exauridas. Rafael ergueu os braços, com as duas mãos abertas.--

Emen: Se me matar...a alma de Sakura nunca voltará para seu corpo...

Rafael: Eu não acredito em você...Emen...saiba que as Trevas nunca derrotarão a Luz...pois a pureza dos homens sempre será mais forte que o lado negro dos corações.

Emen: Você é tolo por acreditar nos humanos...

Rafael: É a esperança que me faz acreditar no amanhã...agora Emen...descanse em paz...

--Emen tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas não haviam mais forças em seu corpo. Rafael fechou os olhos e disparou Ultima contra Emen. A explosão foi muito forte, e o corpo de Emen foi completamente eliminado. Rafael correu até Sakura. Mas foi impedido. A Carta Vazio ainda estava ali.--

Rafael: ...Você ainda está aí...Carta Vazio...Se não quiser ser executada, retorne à sua forma de Carta!

Carta Vazio: ...Se eu voltar a ser uma Carta, a alma dessa jovem nunca mais poderá ser restaurada...

Rafael: Faça com que ela seja restaurada.

Carta Vazio: Não posso fazer isso.

Rafael: Faça, isto é uma ordem.

Carta Vazio: Ordem ou não...não posso fazer isso...

Rafael: Carta Vazio, retorne à sua forma de carta...

Carta Vazio: ...

--A Carta caiu do ar, capturada. Imediatamente, a alma de Sakura retornou a seu corpo. Acordando, ela caiu nos braços de Rafael.--

Rafael: Sakura...você está bem?

Sakura: Rafael...me desculpe...você teve que..fazer tudo...sozinho...

Rafael: Não...não se preocupe...tudo acabou...Emen foi derrotado e as quatro cartas capturadas...podemos descansar...

Sakura: Que bom...

--Rafael e Sakura ficaram juntos, no chão do quarto destruído até a noite chegar. O dia seguinte traria muitas mudanças para os dois...--

**EPISÓDIO 25 - Juramentos**

11 de Junho

--Rafael ainda descansava. O Frio da Morte exigiu muito do seu corpo, que aos poucos, restaurava suas condições normais. Eriol o observava desde o nascer do dia, sem dizer uma palavra. Inquieto com isso, Rafael se pronunciou.--

Rafael: O que quer aqui, Hiiragisawa?

Eriol: Como assim?

Rafael: Você está aqui desde manhã...o que quer?

Eriol: Na realidade, preciso falar algumas coisas com você.

Rafael: Como o quê?

Eriol: Primeiramente, devo dizer que estou impressionado. Não imaginava que você pudesse produzir um Ultima de tamanha potência.

Rafael: E...e como sabe disso?

Eriol: Rafael, eu vigiei vocês dois desde que pedi para capturarem as Cartas...Uma vez que, se algo desse errado, eu teria que intervir, achei melhor ficar preparado.

Rafael: Você estava esperando que nós falhássemos...Eriol, você confiava muito em nós ahn?

Eriol: Na realidade, eu confiava. Só que eu achei melhor ficar preparado...

Rafael: Você já disse isso...

Eriol: Me deixe continuar. Eu parabenizo você pelo excelente trabalho, e agora tenho que pedir-lhe uma coisa.

Rafael: O que?

Eriol: Volte para o Brasil.

Rafael: Como assim...?

Eriol: Vai ser melhor para vocês dois...Rafael...você não deve se envolver com a Sakura...ainda.

Rafael: O que quer dizer com isso Hiiragisawa?

Eriol: Vocês dois são Senshis...não posso deixar que fiquem juntos no mesmo lugar...seria fácil demais para um ataque acontecer e eliminar os dois...

Rafael: A Sakura...Senshi?

Eriol: Sim...ela despertou o poder enquanto estava inconsciente...Mas o poder é muito fraco...Se equivale ao seu e ao de Emen. Por causa disso, é uma ordem que vocês se separem...

Rafael: E quem é você para mandar em mim?

Eriol: Rafael, entenda...Se você, Sakura, e eu ficarmos no mesmo local, e acontecer um ataque capaz de eliminar nós três ao mesmo tempo, Aikachi e a Terra estarão com problemas...

Rafael: Se eu for, ficarão você e a Sakura aqui...

Eriol: Eu voltarei para Aikachi.

Rafael: Sakura não aceitaria que eu fosse...

Sakura: Eu aceitei.

--Sakura estava sentada na janela. Seu rosto demonstrava uma profunda tristeza. Rafael olhou para Eriol e então ficou observando-a. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, e sentou-se ao seu lado.--

Sakura: Eu aceitei...Rafael...

Rafael: Por...quê?

Sakura: Como o Eriol disse...é perigoso arriscarmos o futuro da Terra...apenas para ficarmos juntos...

Rafael: ...Estamos arriscando o nosso futuro juntos...pela Terra...é isso mesmo que você quer?

Sakura: Sim...Rafael...você sabe o que eu sinto por você...e sabe que...

Rafael: Isso é para o nosso próprio bem. Eu sei...

Sakura: Me desculpe...

Eriol: E me desculpe também...na realidade, me desculpem os dois.

Rafael: Por que, Hiiragisawa?

Eriol: Fui eu quem envolveu vocês nisso. Eu, como Mago Clow, em AIkachi, criei essas cartas, há vários tempos atrás...

Rafael: Mas não são apenas as Cartas que são o perigo.

Eriol: Sim...como a Sakura ainda não sabe de tudo, eu vou explicar novamente... Rafael, você é o Senshi do Infinito. Sakura, a Senshi da Estrela, e eu o do Sol. Nosso inimigo é o Senhor das Trevas, o Senshi da Escuridão. Não sabemos o que ele pretende fazer depois da derrota de Emen, mas...é melhor que nós três nos separemos até que os outros Senshis despertem.

Rafael: Eriol...eu entendo...então...Eu juro! Eu juro proteger Aikachi e a Terra!

Sakura: Eu também juro! Juro que eu vou proteger a Terra na qual as pessoas que eu amo vivem.

Eriol: Então eu juro proteger Aikachi, a Terra, e vocês dois...

Rafael: Nós?

Eriol: Vocês sào Senshis em treinamento...principalmente a Sakura. É meu dever protegê-los...

Sakura: Está certo!

Rafael: Como quiser...Eriol.

Eriol: Bem, só mais uma coisa...Descansem bem...e Rafael, cuide dessas feridas internas...e parta o mais cedo possível...

Rafael: Vou ver o que posso fazer...

--Eriol, Rafael e Sakura se olharam mais uma vez. Sorrindo, Eriol sumiu na luz, Sakura riu e deu um beijo na testa de Rafael, saindo voando com a ajuda da Carta Alada em seguida. Rafael ficou sentado na cama, pensando no que fazer agora.--

**EPISÓDIO 26 - Coisas que eu Nunca vou Dizer**

12 de Junho

--Rafael estava de pé, na porta do quarto de Sakura. Não sabia como se despedir dela, mas ele devia fazer isso. Sakura estava sentada em sua cama, esperando ele se pronunciar, sorrindo, mas triste por dentro.--

Sakura: Você veio aqui...dizer uma coisa...que eu sei o que é...

Rafael: Eu sei que você sabe...

Sakura: Então, diga logo...

Rafael: Dizer...

Sakura: Quando você vai partir?

Rafael: Eu...na realidade...hoje...

Sakura: Ho..hoje?

Rafael: Eriol disse para eu partir o mais cedo possível...

Sakura: Mas...isso não é cedo...demais?

Rafael: Eu sei, mas...é melhor não arriscarmos nada...

Sakura: Rafael...

Rafael: Sakura...você está preocupada com o quê?

Sakura: Eu...não quero dizer adeus..

Rafael: Adeus...é uma coisa que eu nunca vou dizer para você.

Sakura: Quê..?

Rafael: Sakura, não se faça de tola...você sabe que eu nunca te diria adeus.

Sakura: Eu também não pretendo te dizer adeus...

Rafael: Você não precisa...e eu nem quero que diga...

Sakura: Como...como assim?

Rafael: Nós vamos nos despedir hoje Sakura, mas não vamos dizer adeus.

Sakura: Está bem...

Rafael: Ah sim...hoje é Dia dos Namorados no Brasil...

Sakura: O que você quer dizer?

Rafael: Ainda somos namorados...pelo menos até eu ir embora...

Sakura: Sim...

Rafael: Então...venha comigo...tenho uma coisa para te mostrar...

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: Apenas venha.

Sakura: Tá bom...

--Rafael desceu as escadas correndo. Touya observou ele sair, e segurou Sakura antes que esta fosse junto.--

Touya: Sakura...

Sakura: O que foi Touya?

Touya: Ele é diferente do moleque...

Sakura: O que...quer dizer?

Touya: O Rafael...ele é diferente do Li...

Sakura: Li...

Touya: Quando você ficou no hospital...o Rafael falou que você ainda amava o Li.

Sakura: Eu sei...

Touya: Não me diga que ele estava certo...

Sakura: Não...não estava...e nem vai estar...

Touya: Sakura...

Sakura: Ele vai embora...por favor Touya...eu não quero ficar triste perto dele...

Touya: Mas você mesma concordou que ele devia ir...

Sakura: Como sabe disso?

Touya: Eu apenas sei, minha querida irmã...

--Touya abraçou Sakura. Deixou que ela fosse, pois sabia que não iria poder impedí-la, mesmo que quisesse. Rafael a esperava do lado de fora.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Fala...

Rafael: Eu não tenho nada para te mostrar, na realidade...tenho apenas uma coisa para te entregar...

Sakura: Ra...fael...

Rafael: Sakura...por favor...não vá até o aeroporto...

Sakura: Por..quê?

Rafael: Não quero me despedir de você em um lugar como aquele...prefiro me despedir aqui...

Sakura: Mas...

--Rafael deu um leve beijo em Sakura e a abraçou firmemente, um ato que perdurou por dez minutos. Rafael sorriu e entregou um envelope azul a Sakura.--

Rafael: Abra apenas quando eu já tiver ido embora...

Sakura: E quando será isso?

Rafael: Você saberá...agora...até mais Sakura...nos veremos outra hora...

Sakura: Eu prometo que sim...

Rafael: Sim!

--Sakura ficou observando Rafael se afastar. Ao perdê-lo de vista, ela entrou correndo em casa e se trancou em seu quarto, esperando o momento de abrir o envelope. A noite chegara, e Sakura observava o céu. Do avião, Rafael olhava para Tomoeda, olhando pela última vez para aquele lugar. Ele fechou os olhos, e uma pequena estrela cadente rasgou os céus. Ao ver isso, Sakura abriu o envelope. Dentro dele havia uma foto dos dois no Festival da Lua, juntamente com um pequeno pedaço de papel com os dizeres: 'Até breve, minha querida Sakura." Ao mesmo instante, Sakura Kinomoto e Rafael Gangi sorriram. O destino deles estava interligado para sempre.--

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER I - CHERRYBLOOM FLOWERS - THE END


End file.
